


Crossing Ring

by VictoriaSin



Series: Not all Lost is Found and Nothing is the Same Again [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardians - Freeform, Darcy Lewis Needs a Hug, Developing Friendships, Dubious Science, F/M, Frigga is the Momma!, Loki Needs a Hug, Manipulative Nick Fury, Odin is a good dad, Odin is really trying, Original Character(s), Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i'm not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSin/pseuds/VictoriaSin
Summary: This is before Darcy lost her memories.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... This took a while, I actually already have this written down on a notebook -this part of the series anyway. I'll try to update everyday for this part of the series because this one would have multiple chapters. I'm not sure when the next part of the series will be posted, or if it will be multiple chapters or not. The completion of the series may take a while, I have a lot of ideas with other ships and I also want to write a soulmate-fic, alpha/omega-fic. I already have a framework for Darcy/Tony and Darcy/Phil and I'm still not finish with my Darcy/Clint. That's just the things the fanfictions I write. It's just that whenever I feel overwhelmed in writing stories for comics and novels, I come back to writing fan fictions and remember why I started writing in the first place.
> 
> I hope you like ths story and like me find inspiration to write, too.

It’s a shard, almost a foot in length, rough and pointy at the edges. Luminescent and glowing brightly on the table where the agents had placed it. A genius and two scientists stands close to it, basking in its mystery and hoping that it will be the answer for the project they have been working on ever since the lunatic Demi-God tried and failed to enslave humanity.

The shard was delivered to them because it has been giving off weird energy signatures. It’s weird like the Tesseract, but their imprints are not the same. Tony ran a piece of device over it and the frantic _‘beeping’_ coming from it confirms that it holds power within it. They gave each other worried glances. Boy, do SHIELD love messing around with things Earth might not be able to handle.

“Where they you say they found this?” Bruce was wiping his glass clear.

“New Mexico,” Jane’s voice held a tone of excitement. “There’s a pretty good chance it’s a piece of the Bifrost.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Tony looked at his colleagues. It’s five in the morning, they were called in to examine the piece of shard. He won’t lie that he was pissed from the call, but glad nonetheless. He wouldn’t trust SHIELD with anything power related, that’s the only reason why he still comes when he is called. “Just because you found Blondie in New Mexico doesn’t mean all magical objects that would land there are from where Blondie was.”

Tony has a point and Jane knows that. There are other Realms out there, if this shard is from Asgard, then Thor can help sort things out with Papa-Odin. But if it came from another place, will they be seen as thieves?She folded her arms over her chest. But what if, the shard has the power to finally get their portal up and running? Thor would be king of Asgard, and Asgard is like the Realm of all the Realms, right? He can help if things go south. “You have a point, but what if that thing can give us enough power to open our portal?”

Bruce met Tony’s gaze, asking for his opinion. While his friend may be helping SHIELD for the safety of the world, the good doctor is there for another reason –protection from Ross. He’s still working on curing his self. So, he paused for a minute, thinking about what might happen. Shard opens portal, inter-realm relations, Earth can find an ally in Asgard, less threat on planet’s safety, less Hulk time, and more time in finding a cure. At the other side of the fence, let Fury have his way with the shard –and not the sexy way, weapons of mass destruction, humans killing humans, possible world war III and there would be not much lab time in world war III. He inhaled deeply, he knows how to appeal to Tony. “If we don’t harness the energy for the portal, Fury would use it to make weapons.”

Tony is not stupid, he can be an insensitive asshole sometimes, but never stupid. He knows Jane is here for Thor and Bruce is here for protection until he finds a cure for his self, still, his friend is right. “You guys try to get more sleep while I set up the equipment.” As the two make their way to the lounge, he whipped up his phone to call on their assistant.

 

 

“Green, green, green, green…” Was there a God of stoplights? If there is, clearly he or she is not listening to Darcy Lewis. From an intern assisting an astrophysicist, she became a full time assistant of three science geniuses/genii. Two of them are a part of the Avengers and the other one is banging an Avenger. Life can get weird.

Finally, the light turned green and she tried to floor it, but honestly the only way her beat up beetle could get to their lab on time is if she put boosters on it. Now that’s an idea Tony would like. She smiled at the thought, who would have known that a girl like her would be friends with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner? The two are very different from each other, while Tony seems like a cool and sometimes over protective brother, Bruce was like the responsible brother. The doctor is always kind, always taking his time explaining things to her in simple English when Tony and Jane gets a little too excited. And if the two are like her brothers, Jane is like her older sister who complains often about her but loves her deeply. All in all, they’re like a dysfunctional family –so yeah, like any other family.

As much as she likes working for the three, she hates that they work with SHIELD. The three sees her ability, while the secret organization sees her as a liability. They let her stick with Jane because they needed to keep an eye on her. They didn’t care if it was in the way of her studies, they didn’t care if she was just six credits away from getting her degree. They made her stop, she sucked it up, trying her best to make them see that she is not a liability.

Swiping her card key at a small metal box at the side of the glass door, she hurried to the lab assigned to them. It was below the ground floor, which got her feeling like they’re prisoners and are not allowed to see the light of day or people aren’t allowed to know what the three are working on. She can tell that Fury didn’t tell the council about making their own rainbow bridge. Not telling can mean, he’s not really sure if the geniuses/genii could do it or world leaders would try and do the same. Tony, Bruce and Jane together in a project –yeah, it’s gotta be the latter.

She saw Tony fiddling with metals as he run an equation on the computer, she’s sure he has Jarvis running free in SHIELD’s system. He connected two metal pipes using the index of his iron man gauntlet as a smoldering iron. “I came as soon as I can,” she handed him a paper bag that has a sandwich in it.

“No sweat, kid.” He handed her a screw, grinning at her. “You’re going to make a glass container today.”

She smiled back at him, he always made sure she has something else to do other than get them to eat, drink, sleep, shower, files and type whatever they handed her. Jane, being a worry wart that she is, sometimes worry that she might do something wrong. That hurts her a bit but she reminds herself that Jane simply want the project to be a success, and doesn’t want her to be blamed if anything goes wrong. Tony would often assure Jane that nothing would go wrong, and she can handle simple jobs like that.

She took the screw from Tony’s hand and headed for the table opposite from his. “So, the shard thingy.” She studied the blueprint of the box, he made it simple enough for her to understand. She stare at the pieces of glasses cut neatly on the table, she took a piece and a metal corner and started putting the two together with a screw.

“Contains more power than my suit,” he didn’t sound impressed.

“You wish you’re the one who found it?”

“I wish no one found it,” he took off the iron man hand. “Jarvis, delete that from the surveillance.”

“It is done, sir.”

“Make sure that the next two hours inside this room won’t be recorded.”

“Surveillance deactivated,” the AI informed them. “It’ll be activated after one hour and fifty-nine minutes.”

“Thank you, J.” He attached two small circular black objects at each computer before he started typing away.

“As always, you’re welcome, sir.”

“Serious trust issues, dude.” She said as she tighten a screw.

“Says the girl who asked me for a signal jammer,” he rolled his eyes at her.

“That’s different,” she said in defense. “They were invading my privacy.”

“Well, this is safety precaution. The only way they could copy my invention is if they pick my brain.” How many people had tried to copy his work? He could only hum at the thought.

Her mind went back to the Battle of New York, she can compare the Tesseract to Pandora’s Box. It sent all kinds of wrong when it was opened. But then again, it was Pandora who opened the box and it was SHIELD who tempted fate. Would it had been different if they didn’t found the Tesseract, or would they just find another way to have unlimited power?

When Tony built the suit, the government went wild, forcing him to sell his designs. The only way for these politicians to feel safe at night is when they know they can push a button that can blow up the whole world. Forcing down the unwanted thought, she got back to the task at hand.

Tony’s afraid for Darcy’s safety, SHIELD doesn’t like her –doesn’t see potential in her. They don’t even have half the brain to think that they can train the kid. No one’s going out of their way to do that. The girl’s smart –clearly has potential, but they strip her off the education she needs. He’s afraid that after they build the portal, they’ll go their separate ways and Darcy would be left working for SHIELD. With no training or degree, she might end up in assisting job all her life. She doesn’t deserve that. And the way the council reacted to the Battle of New York, he’s sure they’re not a merciful bunch.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“My king,” Heimdall kept his eyes on Midgard, focused on the group of people tinkering with the piece of the Bifrost. “They will soon make a portal that’ll able them to travel between Realms.”

Odin sighed heavily, he wanted to blame Loki and his true heritage for everything that is happening. But he knows all of these is his fault. He didn’t treated his sons equally, he always overlooked the great things his youngest has done and over-celebrated even the smallest things Thor has done. The lashing words of his wife burned him, he has never seen her wept the way she did when she thought they’ve lost Loki. And she wept harder when she learned of the vile things that Loki had done to Midgard.

He wanted to protect him –he just wanted to protect his son. Thinking about it now, he can think of more than a dozen ways he could have done things differently. Why did her opt for secrecy? Was it because it was simpler? He should have known better, he should have known that all secrets will be revealed in time.

He knows one thing for sure, now. He can’t pass kingship until everything broken has been mended.

“Call on the princes,” he ordered the guard as he sit on his throne.

“Your majesty?”

“You heard me correctly, call both of my sons.” Though hesitant, the guard nodded at his king and made his way to the halls of the castle. It still shine under the sun, but the walls doesn’t carry the radiance of peace.

It has been quiet –almost haunted. The one that plays tricks has been in the dungeon, there’s no one else that makes the Queen laugh, though his mischievousness tests their temper. It’s a mystery to them what brought the second prince to madness. The King never explained, the Queen shut herself out from everyone else. Everyone prays for the house of Odin, that they make it through this terrible times and come out intact and still a family.

 

 

The furniture his mother had delivered inside his cell was supposed to give him comfort, but all there is, is the mocking gaze of his fellow prisoners. He may have books, furniture and a few other things, but in here they are all the same. Convicts, thieves, killers and Loki’s the treacherous prince. They think greed is his motivation, if they only knew, they would not only look down at him, but also laugh and spit on his face. He knows he had done things the wrong way, but he will never say that (to anyone) out loud. He was driven to the corner by madness, now he knows why wrath is part of the seven deadly sins. He’s smart he has learned his lesson but he would never admit that to anyone else. He still has his pride, for his it’s all that’s left. Wrath and pride, he snorted, what other deadly sins could he be possessing?

“The King requires your presence.”

His brows arched up at the guard, golden armor worn with pride, face showing hatred towards him. “Is it Ragnarok already?” He jest, keeping his voice smooth yet deadly. Green eyes showing complete indifference, and black hair half a mess.

The man pushed a pair of cuffs at a small window of the magically enhanced door. Loki picked it up, cold to his touch but the moment he put it on around his ankles and wrists, it heat up. Stopping him from using any kind of magic. They opened the door for him to get out. _‘Clink… Clank… Clink… Clank…’_ he held his head high though the chains gave away what he truly is. Reminding everybody of his current status as he walked through the hall. They passed a group of women –servants, they looked sharply at him as they murmur insults. His lip twitched, he’s never been popular with the ladies. His spindly figure suggests his weak. For them, strong is someone bearded that wields massive weapons that destroys whatever and whenever. Most Asgardian know nothing about finesse and grace, that’s why sorcerers are very few.

As they enter the throne room, he immediately saw his brother, wearing his red cape over his armor. Odin on his throne, golden eye-patch covering one eye, Gungr held close. His mother at the side, she looks lovely but a ghost of worry hovers over her eyes. Brown locks done up, clearing her face. Thor turned at the sound of the chains, his blue eyes shows pain. Why pain? Loki may never know. “Excuse my tardiness,” he said with a whiff of dry humor. “My strides are limited.”

“Leave us,” Odin ordered the guards. They left in peace knowing that Loki is bound by the chains and that he is nothing against his brother. The All-father made sure that the guards are all gone before he lifted his spear and pointed it at Loki. There was a movement, too fast for the men to comprehend. In a blink of an eye, Frigga’s at the sharp end of the spear eyes sparkling with determination.

“Mother!” Both Thor and Loki exclaimed.

“Have you so little faith in me, Frigga.” Odin’s low voice showed hurt.

“My son had suffered enough from your hands,” her tone was harsh.

“He’s our son,” he corrected her.

“Not from the way you’ve been treating him!” Her voice echoed throughout the room. Both of their sons were shocked. They have always seen her calm and composed. She had never raised her voice at any of them.

Loki placed a hand on his mother’s shoulder, she turned to him. “It’ll be alright,” he told her. Thor saw a glimpse of who his brother used to be. Loving and gentle, fiercely protective. He loves his brother dearly, and he can’t understand why everything went wrong between the two of them. Maybe he did play a part in driving his brother mad. Loki stood by his side, he planned attacks for them to win battles, but he was the only one that they celebrated. He can blame all of Asgard for being blind to Loki’s greatness, but he would be lying to his self. Never did he stood back and let the praises go to his younger brother.

Frigga took Loki’s hand in her small and smooth hands. “All those years I simply step aside as your father punish you cruelly, and look at where it has brought you.” Shaking her head side to side fervently, she continued. “From now on, I won’t.”

“He committed treason,” Odin reminded everyone. “He has failed his king.”

“You are his father before you are his king, and you have failed him before he had failed you.”

He sighed, she would be the only one cruel enough to tell him that. “Step aside,” he said in a defeated tone. Frigga was ready to protest, but he spoke again; this time with softness. “I will free him from the cuffs.”

There was change in the air and the three of them were confused. Ever so slowly, the Queen stepped aside but not far from the youngest prince. She’s ready to throw herself in the middle if Odin didn’t kept his word. With a flash of gold hued electricity, the cuffs from his wrists fall to the ground and his ankles were freed. The sound of the metal hitting the ground echoed throughout the throne room. “Our family’s a mess,” there was weariness in the old man’s voice. “I am done watching my wife suffer, I am done blaming you –Loki, for this misfortune and I am done trying to make Thor forget the Midgardian.

“We are not Gods,” he said with a bitter snort. “Gods are perfect –they do not make mistakes. We are not different from other race, young or old, lessons to be learn doesn’t end.” He stare straight into Loki’s eyes, “I wish us to start anew. We’ve done great deal to hurt each other, hoping in pain we will learn. But pain only cause us bitterness, cruelty cause revenge. I wish you to stand once again by my side both as a part of my council and mostly as my son.”

“You took me from Jotunheim in hope that it’ll bring together the two realms. You planned to use me, and you plan to use me again?” Loki’s not sure whether to believe Odin or not. He had kept his heritage for centuries, he wouldn’t be surprised if he’s plotting against him. But there’s still a part of him longing for approval and acceptance. That’s all he has been wanting from his father, from his King.

“I won’t lie to you, Loki. Your brilliant mind is needed, but I hope you wouldn’t think that, that’s the only reason why I’m lifting your sentence.” Odin coughed, Thor flinched from where he is standing and Frigga rushed to his side. “I’ve wanted to free you for sometimes already, but I don’t know what to say.”

“So, you let me rot in the dungeons?” He said with indifference.

“I am not as eloquent as your mother.” The King inhaled sharply, making his voice raspy. “I wish to be given another chance, Loki. The same goes for you Thor.”

“Father, you have never wronged me.” Thor said solemnly.

“I have committed crime against your heart,” Thor’s face lightened. “You’re mother’s right, I am first your father before I am your king. My duties hindered me from becoming a father that the two of you deserve. It took me centuries to realize it, but I hope it’s not too late to correct my mistakes.”

After sewing his mouth shut, being bound to a stone and thrown into the dungeon with criminals, can Loki find it in him to call Odin father again? But the old man never stopped calling him son. He’s willing to forgive him after killing Laufey, almost getting the Queen hurt, tricking Thor that he’s already dead, trying to eradicate a whole race, and trying to rule over Midgard. Is forgiveness a weakness or a strength? He has a feeling he would need to find out on his own.

He ran his hand through his hair, clearing it from his face. Determination erased indifference on his face, for a moment he looked up at the King. He won’t plot against Odin, as long as he won’t wrong him –he won’t plot anything. But if he does, there will be Ragnarok. Loki kneeled, he saw tears forming in Frigga’s eyes. He’s glad that this will bring her happiness. “I am Loki of Asgard, and I pledge my allegiance to you, my King.”

A small smile formed in Odin’s lips.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon my mistakes if there are any... Hope you enjoy the story.

Fury had offered Jane other lab assistants, more qualified and would work harder than that Lewis girl. None of them were smart mouths, and they can keep it shut if it’s a matter of international security. But the astrophysicist only wants Lewis. He understands that Coulson and his agents didn’t give a good first impression, still the woman shouldn’t place that much faith and trust to her assistant. The more Lewis knows, the more she is a liability. He needs to find a way to get rid of her.

Tony spotted him from the door way and cleared all the screens, he wouldn’t understand anything about they’re working on with just one glance, but Tony’s not risking it. He finds it funny how hard trust can be gained but it’s so easily broken. The female agent following him, Maria Hill, placed books on Lewis’ desk. She was so focused on what she was doing that she was startled with the sudden thug, her focused shifted to them. “I’ve talked to Dr. Foster,” he said without showing any irritation in his voice. “She didn’t like the idea of anyone else assisting her in Asgard.”

“You’re trying to replace me?” Darcy’s blue eyes showed a flash of anger, but she immediately shut the emotion down. Realizing why the man would want her out of the project.

“Dr. Foster also pointed out that when we open the portal, the soon to be king would like to see a familiar face.”

“That sounds reasonable,” she commented as she stare at the book. “What’s this for?”

“You’re the one who instigated in reading about Norse Mythology when Thor got here, I want you to have more knowledge about them. It’ll be a part of your job from now on.” Fury can’t really get an agent of him in the project because Tony would his attempts. He also don’t like to go through the portal knowing very little about what’s in the other side. “It’s not as important as building the portal, but it’s important nonetheless.” And he also needs to gain someone’s trust in this project. Tony hides data from him and messes up the surveillance. Jane refuses to talk about the project in detail. He knows Darcy is gullible, she’s eager to prove her worth. He can use that.

She eyed Fury for a moment, she can’t really say that the job is trivial. But if she would think about it, it is better to know the culture of the place you’re going to if you’re going to travel. That’s like the basic, and knowing the background story is important to spies or secret organizations like them. If she would put in her personal agenda, she just might gain the trust of the director and prove she’s not as dispensable as she seems. She reached out for the book and flipped through the pages. “I think we need more than one reference book for this job,” she said with a tight smile.

“Very well, Ms. Lewis,” Fury said with a nod. “I’ll have an agent send in more books. I expect you to be well knowledgeable before we open the portal.” As he walked out of the laboratory, he felt that he’s finally getting somewhere with the portal project.

Tony opened up the screens again and gave Darcy a worried look. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Tony,” she sighed. “You do you realize that this is the first time Fury gave me something –almost legit to do, right?”

“I don’t want to hurt your feelings, kiddo. But he just did that because Jane wouldn’t take anyone else.” He has a screw driver in his hand, waving it in defense.

“If I do this right, I might be able to prove them that I’m not just some stupid, undergrad that can only get coffee and read some chicken scratch and doodle equation.” She’s tired of walking down the hall and seeing either pitiful stares or angry and jealous stares because they think the only reason she has her job is because she has connections. Well, she did landed the job because of the latter but she’s working very hard to keep the job.

“You’re not stupid,” Tony said. “And if someone tell you otherwise, I’ll punch a hole through their body.” They smiled at each other, “Just keep your guards up. I know nick is up to something, thing about it –you know politics more than we do.”

She nodded at him, she knows that he has a point. The director doesn’t know shit about the portal, only that they will have a test run within two weeks. If the whole thing blows off and the three geniuses/genii face imminent death, he wouldn’t be able to recreate the portal even if Fury beg Pepper to take a peek at the file. He can’t force her to, Jarvis will delete everything if any harm crosses Pepper. Biting on her pen she realize he wants in on the portal project. Who else to turn to than a blabbing assistant? She sighed, maybe she can change his mind once he sees that she can shut her mouth and get the job done. Bottom-line, she’s going to do a kick ass job.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki wasn’t sure if Aesirs simply believe whatever Odin tells them because he is king, or he’s a greater liar than he is. Although, he is certain that the Warrior Three doesn’t believe the story. The story the king told them that after Thor was banished the frost giants returned in secret, their target was Loki. When they found him in a distraught state, they took advantage of his moment of weakness and placed a mind controlling spell on him. Saying that Loki wasn’t in his right mind when he was bestowed to be king. And when he fell, the other had captured him, tortured and forced him to do horrid things in Midgard. Aesirs looked at him with worried glances, trying to sympathize and understand the ‘pain’ that was brought to him. Again, he is Thor’s younger and weaker brother. Odin said that they will be treated equally, he doesn’t know how the story of him being the victim would help him. He can feel hate rising again from the bottom of his belly, he tried to stump it down.

“If I may ask, my king?” One of the nobleman speak up from the left side of the long dining table. The king nod at him to continue, “How was the spell broken?”

“Have you forgotten that my son has the most brilliant mind in all the Nine Realms?”

“It never escaped my notice, your highness.” The man lowered his head.

Odin spoke up once again, “It took quite some time, but he managed to take control of his mind again.”

He wasn’t sure what to make of Odin’s lies. He wasn’t sure if you should be glad of the king’s attempt in keeping his face for the whole of Asgard not to hate him. Should he be thankful? This will keep the bruises of his ego to a minimum, but he is keeping it from being bruised by Thor and Odin, and letting the king cover for him made his ego catch a bit of blue and purple. Then again, Odin doesn’t really know how to be a father to him. His attempts in hiding Loki’s wrong doings isn’t the same as keeping the vase that a kid has broken a secret. Though, does he appreciate the act? Should he return the favor?

He took in a deep breath before speaking, “My mind.” He started, “Is my weapon, the enemy had used it against me. I would understand why the members of the council wouldn’t want me on the same table as you are, f-father.” He struggled saying it, but relief is imminent in Odin’s eyes. “I have brought shame to the House of Odin, and I don’t want to bring it more shame.”

“Nonsense,” Odin said in a booming voice. “We need you now more than ever, Loki.” The Hall grew serious at what the king said. In the Aesirs mind he’s youngest can do nothing but jest. “We will discuss it tomorrow, tonight we dine.” At that, the chatter continue.

Loki looked around him, a long table filled with people and it seems that no one would want to throw a look at him. Some things will never change, he thought. A small part of him is elated that he’s still as invisible as he was before. Before getting up from his chair, he kindly excused his self. Telling Odin and Frigga that he wishes to take a walk at the palace garden. The sound of his heel to the marble floor gave away his slow pace to those who wish to follow him. He knows there is someone following him, his days in the dungeon didn’t take away his alertness towards his surroundings. As he take a final turn to the garden, he settle himself at a bench just beneath a statue of a woman, half dressed and showing her left bosom.

He looked up at the sky, the moon lighted up the night sky, and stars twinkle as they pass through with a fired tail. “Sif,” he called out. “I know you are there.”

 _Strange_ , she thought, there was no trace of malice in Loki’s voice. He sounded exhausted, like he had lived centuries more than the All-father. Her silver dress reflected the light of the moon as she stepped out of the shadows. When their eyes met, it felt like she’s looking at a different man. His greens eyes either show indifference or mischief, tonight though, it showed pain –vulnerability. But she wasn’t fazed, the man in front of her is known for his lies. “I don’t believe the lies you have told.”

“I know,” he said with a sigh. “Be cautious, Lady Sif, others may believe you are plotting against a Prince –or worse, the King.”

“Are you threatening me?” Her voice remain bold though Loki didn’t sound like he was threatening her.

“No, I’m sure Thor would be saddened if he sees you in the dungeons.” Loki moved aside and gestured for her to sit next to him. She gave him a cold hard stare, “Suit yourself.” He brought back his gaze back to the night sky, he flickered his wrist and another him appeared. He gave his illusion and order to be on the lookout before he spoke again. “I am in no mood for games nor petty quarrel.”

“What mood are you in for, Prince Loki.”

She said his title like it’s the filthiest thing she can ever say. He stare again at her, with wanting in his eyes. A woman as brave as Sif would never want a treacherous psychopath like him. He tried to reach out for her, but she’s just too far. Not only too far, she doesn’t want him to be able to reach her. No trick and no lie can change that. “Honesty,” he said in a quiet and low voice.

She snorted at him, “The God of Lies will speak of truth? Has Valhalla fallen to Helheim?”

“There was a time when I only spoke of truth when it comes to you.” His eyes fell to the ground, he wants this to be over with. No more wanting for a girl who only sees Thor. He wants to be rid of everything that drags him down. “It just so happens that you didn’t want the truth from me.”

“There’s no truth in any word you speak,” she hissed at him.

He got up from the bench and walked up to her, she didn’t flinched. Her jaw was clenched, chest a bit heaving and hands balled into a fist. “It’s easy to assume the worse from me and not see Thor’s flaws. Love truly is blind, you would insult me and the rest of you would gang up on me, but I would always focus my eyes on your beauty.” Her expression changed from anger to confusion, she knows what he feels for her and perhaps she thought that it would never change. “I won’t be blinded anymore.” He reached out for her hand, placed a gentle kiss on it. Along with the night breeze, he let his self be carried away. Green and gold dust moved through the air, he was gone.

 

 

Morning came and he wondered why he didn’t feel any better. The last night’s event should have made his burden lighter. He sighed as he pushed the thought aside, focusing on the council gathering. He fasten the leather tightly around his torso before wearing his leather coat and strapping on the gold plates in place. He can easily do this with his magic, but he wanted to put his hands in work. Refraining from overthinking what the All-father wants to tell them.

With his hands clasp behind him and his head held high, he started walking to where the gathering will take place. It’s been just a week when he walked down these halls and hear hissing sounds from each women and guard he would pass by. They stopped hissing the moment Odin gave back his title as Prince. Now they just stare, he finds that amusing. When his fondness for mischief started to grow, people around him regard him with cautiousness. When he turned bad, they hated him. And now, he sees pity and doubt. He found it relieving that he can stir such emotions from people around him. Though, they are not positive –still, it’s something.

“Brother,” Thor greeted him as they spotted each other at the large door of the gathering place. He acknowledged his older brother with a nod. They pushed the two door and saw the members of the council settled and waiting for the All-father.

The table, like the others, gold only circular. There are nine chairs that surrounds the table. The grandest of chairs, filled with decoration of leaves and twigs of Yggdrasil is where the king sits. The rest of the eight chairs are for the council members. Each of them proved to be qualified as a part of the council and king’s advisor. The council wasn’t as active as before, as a matter of fact it hasn’t been active in a very long time. The destruction of the Bifrost caused war in the Nine Realms to erupt. This is the first time Loki had sat with them since he got back.

“The trouble maker returns,” Abbe, a nobleman, fat and bald yet half of his face is covered in beard. His tone is insulting, but Loki simply remained silent. “What happened to that silver tongue of yours? Did it caught frost bite?”

“Care how you speak,” Thor said and Abbe simply cocked an eyebrow at him. “He’s still your Prince.”

“How can you be sure that Loki has regained his right mind?” Abbe challenged Thor then looked at Loki with disgust.

“Are you questioning the king?” Birger, a man whose voice is deeper than Thor’s, his salt pepper hair is tied up, like the others bearded, his body still tough from battles he had gone through the centuries.

“I am merely suggesting caution around him,” Abbe swing his white shoal over his left shoulder.

“We are far wiser than that, Abbe.” Nabila, the only female member of the council warned him. She has a boney cheek and arrogant nose, like the rest of female Aesirs, she has a golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

They heard approaching footsteps and all of them got up to their feet. The King, glorious in gold, appeared in front of them, took his time in moving to his chair. When he had sat down, he gestured for them, too. “I would drop the formalities aside,” Odin started out. “We have aided our people and the Realms we have sought alliance with. Though our efforts are valiant, we need to do more. The rebels continue to fight, frost giants willing to side with them in exchange of their help in the war that’s happening in Jotunheim. And we must know how the rebels able to move from one realm to another, stop them.”

“I say we strike fast and we strike hard, father.” Loki could only roll his eyes at Thor’s suggestion. He thought that the fool had learned his lesson.

“Unwise,” Uk said, a council member that is not much older than Thor. His blond hair is short and face is clean but unlike Loki, Uk’s face is very muscular, he doesn’t need any beard to showcase his manliness.

“I have to agree with Uk,” Dagfinn has his lips in a tight line. In this table, he can be considered the most different of them all. He has black hair and black eyes, he looks much older than Thor and Loki, yet he is younger than the two. Dagfinn used to be a mortal from Finland in Midgard. Odin had taken him back when Earth was still worshipping them. He turned to the younger prince. “What can you advice, Prince Loki?”

Loki sighed, it was pretty obvious what he’s going to say, yet all they all waited for his answer. “We must try and convince the rebels to stand down. They would more likely listen to us, they have so much to lose than gain. They wouldn’t risk it. And perhaps a little incentive would turn their alliance to us.”

“Diplomacy as always,” Abbe commented like he’s disappointed.

“Have you any other suggestion?” Odin asked.

“For once, I agree with Prince Thor.” The first Prince perked up in his seat. Abbe had always made it a point to look down on both Loki and him. The sudden change in the air made him worry, “We need to end them. To send a clear message that Asgard still has and will always have the control over all the Realms.”

Odin gave away a wistful sound, rubbing his beard as he take in a deep breathe. “I say we opt for diplomacy first before we strike.” The king looked at Birger, “You will be the negotiator and Thor will be there to strike if they won’t agree.”

Nabila straightened up from her seat, “Wouldn’t it be wiser to send Prince Loki as a negotiator? He has never failed when it comes to diplomacy.”

“I’m glad that your faith in my son hasn’t faltered.” The King said with a kind smile on his face, “But I need him for another matter.” Odin reached inside his robe and produced a small paper that has been folded thrice,“Midgard sends their regards.”

Loki could only swallow hard.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, look! I'm keeping up with updating! *gives myself a pat on the back*
> 
> Pardon my mistakes, this fic is not Beta'd.

They are back in the desert in New Mexico where they first found Thor. The only difference now is that SHIELD had set-up a high-tech camp for them. All of the equipment they are using are powered by Tony’s arc reactor. Except for the portal that is in front of them. A metal arc is bolted to the ground, metal pipes leading to computers and to where exactly the power of the portal is being taken from. Darcy eyed the glass container she had made for the shard from a distance. She couldn’t leave Jane on her own, fearing that her friend might dive into the portal without any proof that it’s already safe for traveling.

This is their first test for the portal, they had sent a paper containing a small message of greeting, asking if they have received the letter and if they can kindly write back. Since the three geniuses/genii can’t write decently it was Darcy who wrote it. She’s beginning to regret that decision. “Darce, are you sure you wrote legibly? And wrote my name and said the letter was for the king or Thor?” Jane asked for the hundredth time.

“I did, lady boss.” She sighed exasperatedly, “I made you read it before it went through that.” She pointed at the portal that had produced a liquid like wall emitting the same color of the shard. “And besides, it’s been like –what, eighteen hours. They’re probably taking their time, trying to figure out our motives.”

“And what could that be, Darcy?” Jane asked her like there’s nothing more important than getting back together with her boyfriend.

“We’ve created a rainbow bridge of our own –though it’s more like a portal. We’re not even sure if creating our own rainbow bridge slash portal is legal.” Darcy started off, “And what we’re facing here is monarchy, the king’s words are the law. We can’t break it or it would look bad on us.”

“We’re not their citizens,” Jane pointed out like it’s just Great Britain.

“Yes, but what if _‘this’_ ,” she waved her hand at everything. “Implied that we want to be rule, or worse want to rule. Don’t you remember what Tony said that Thor said when his younger brother was here?” Jane just stare at her, “When Fury used the Tesseract, it’s like we announced that we’re ready for inter-galactic war.”

“But they already gave the Tesseract back.”

Darcy rolled her eyes at her at Jane, “Asgard is not the only Realm that there is. And what if there are other Realms in other solar system, can you imagine different races from different planets slash realms fighting each other for power?”

“I can,” Tony piped up in a light mocking voice accompanied by a grin and a pack of chips he’s holding out for them. She took a few from the pack and popped it in her mouth. “No need to imagine, just look around you or watch the news. May not be inter-galactic and all, but the concept’s the same.”

“Thank you, Tony.” At least someone got her point. “Ready for your big break, kiddo?” Tony placed an arm around her shoulder. He has never seen Darcy work harder than before. She met the demands inside the lab, managed to feed them, get them to sleep and to shower, plus finish the books that Fury sent her and more. She even read about the Viking culture and brushed up on her skills on how to act around royalties.

“I’m kind of nervous to be honest,” she let out a deep breath. “With all the SHIELD agents that Fury is bringing, the king might think we’re starting a war. I told him to just bring Jane, you and the rest of the Avengers but he wouldn’t listen to me. He said that it’s impossible for a guy to see everything light years away. It’s like he doesn’t face the impossible every day.” When she told Fury about her concern it was during a group debriefing. He placed her with the rest of the agents while Jane gets to sit with the cool kids –the Avengers.

She didn’t mind that, what she did mind was that he had given her a job to do, but if she’ll voice out her concern he wouldn’t listen. Not only did he not listen, but the SHIELD agents laughed at her. They’re calling her Darcy in Wonderland for the last week. It’s starting to feel like High school all over again.

“He thought that’s impossible?” Tony snorted, “Like he doesn’t have billions of cameras watching billions of people. I bet he had watched and taped Monica Lewinsky with Clinton.”

“I’m so thankful for that signal jammer you gave me.” The two of them heard electrical noises, Tony went to his computer the same with Bruce and Jane. She distanced herself from the portal just in case it would blow up.

She heard them talk in science lingo, and the only thing she caught Jane said was; “They’re sending something back.”

The liquid portion of the portal started glowing brighter and brighter. The winding sound she can hear is the same sound that comes from Tony’s suit give off when it’s going to blow something off –like the repulsors winding up. The alarms went off and Agents were alerted, they have their guns out, and she thought if the portal blows up, their guns can do nothing for them. The next thing Darcy saw was a blinding light, she covered her eyes thanking God that only last for a couple of seconds. When she looked back at the portal, there was a piece of paper that was crumpled on the dusty ground. Jane was the first to pick it up, but upon contact she yelped in pain.

Darcy immediately came to her aide, “Are you alright? What happened?” She took Jane’s hand and saw burn marks slowly fading away, “What the-“She saw Tony’s Ironman gauntlet fly to him, it wasn’t hard to decipher what he was going to do. But even with the gauntlet it still hurt him, melted the metal and sent an electric shock through his body. When he dropped –whatever it was, on the ground, his hand healed but the ironman gauntlet is destroyed. “Dr. Fluffy, don’t touch that shit.” She warned Bruce and he could only look at her with hands raised and a slight twitch of amusement on his lips.

“I wasn’t planning to,” he answered.

“I just had to make sure,” she was fuzzing with Jane and Tony’s hand when Bruce called for her attention. She thinks science can wait for a few minutes, “I need to take them to the infirmary.” She was about to walk away but Bruce called her again. She turned, a little bit irritated, “What?”

“You might want to see this,” he moved to the side for her to have a closer look on the piece of paper. He pointed out the two words that was written on it.

_‘Darcy Lewis’_

She drew her hand to reach out for it.

“Darcy, don’t!” Jane yelled.

“You’ll burn yourself,” Tony seconded.

She turned to them, “It has my name on it.” And without thinking about it much further, she picked it up. Her hand closed tight, enveloping what seems to be a small parchment and waiting for the burning sensation to take action. Eyes shut, after a minute she opened her left eye, peeking. It doesn’t hurt her, she gave away a wistful sound.

“How-“Jane’s lost for words.

“They must have done something to it, making it recognize only Darcy’s finger print.” Bruce said, standing close to her, looking at what Darcy is looking at. “What is it?”

“Something’s wrapped in it,” she said in a low voice. She opened the parchment and saw a green ring. She held it with one hand and read what’s written on the parchment.

_‘Wear the ring’_

She inspected it first, it was definitely not her size. She looked at the people around her, they were waiting for her to put the ring on. _‘This better not be an engagement ring,’_ she thought. _‘I’m too freaking young for that.’_ With shaking hands, she put the ring on. She eyes the loose ring for a moment on her right hand, she yelp at the sudden sensation she wasn’t familiar with. The ring adjusted itself to her size, “Holy cow.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thor snickered beside Loki when the woman from the other side mentioned the animal that represents him. He gave his older brother a glare, Thor tried to hide his laugh with a cough. They have sent a modified crossing ring to the girl so they could have a better communication. “Go on, brother.” Thor said a little too excited, “Talk to her.”

“Greetings, Darcy Lewis of Midgard.” He said lamely as he held the ring close to his mouth. Unlike the one he sent to the woman, it’s blue.

“Holy cow! Holy cow! Holy cow!”

Odin’s brows are creased, “She knows how to pray to a God.” That commentary from his father got Thor laughing out loud and Odin confused. “What?” He asked his older son.

“Hooooly coo-“

He could only roll his eyes, “Could you stop it with the cow, mortal.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Darcy said keeping the ring close to her mouth. She noticed everyone was staring at her, she could only stare back and ask, “Can’t you hear him?”

“Hear who?” Bruce asked looking concern for her. “Someone’s talking to me through this ring, can’t you hear him?” Is she going crazy? Is this the result of reading too much mythology?

“Lady Darcy, I’m afraid they won’t be able to hear me.” She heard him say with his British accent. _‘Isn’t the Viking Scottish? Or_ _something?’_ She shake the thought away, not really the time for trivial things.

“Why?”

 

He heard curiosity, amazement and disappointment in her voice. Clearly the woman is an open book. “It is how the ring works, we’re the only ones who can talk to each other.”

 

Darcy thought for a moment before opening her mouth again, “If I’m the only one who could hear you they won’t believe me. You have to send another proof or another means of communicating.”

 

Her tune change from a girl who seemed clueless to a woman in a mission. Loki took note of that tucked it somewhere inside his mind sure that he can use that observation in the future. He asked the obvious question, “Why wouldn’t they believe you?”

 

She sighed at his question, “My credibility is questionable.”

 

He can tell that she’s not telling the truth, but she isn’t lying either. He looked at the king then his brother, placing the ring down for a moment. “They want another proof,” he, Thor and Odin along with the Gatekeeper stare at the liquid like hole in the observatory. As if asking their selves if they should send another ring. “The lady says they won’t believe her if she’s the only one who can hear me.”

“What do you suggest?” Odin asked.

“A letter for Thor’s lady. They think very highly of her, I’m sure they’ll believe her.” Loki immediately saw Thor move to get a parchment to write on. He gave away a frustrated sigh, “Thor, father hasn’t approve yet-“He was cut off by the scream her heard coming from the ring, he felt a prickling sensation on his neck. “Lady Darcy! Lady Darcy!” Her screams was caused by pain, he knew that he didn’t made any mistake while creating the ring but it got him replaying the steps he took in making it. He didn’t made any mistake, why was she screaming? He share a look with Thor.

“What’s happening?” Thor asked directly to Heimdall and their attention is focused on the Gatekeeper.

“They are forcing the ring off her hand, when the ring desired to burn who was taking it, it burned her in the process.” Heimdall’s calm expression didn’t change as he delivered a horrifying news.

“Bastards,” he hissed through clenched teeth. He turned to Thor. “Hurry up with your letter and tell them not to harm Darcy.”

“And that came from whose orders?” Thor mocked.

Loki was going to snap at his older brother but Odin piped in.

“From the King.” Odin knows that Loki has always been careful with his words, always on guard. He also knows that his youngest has the more respect when it comes to women than his oldest son. It’s probably because of his closeness to his mother. A thought occurred to him, something that Frigga once told him. It’s not too late, someone can still appeal to Loki’s humanity. “Write down what I will say.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Maria Hill rarely questions her boss’ orders, that’s why when he said to take the ring off Darcy’s hand, she simply nodded and approached the girl brown eyes void of any emotion. “Hand over the ring, Ms. Lewis.” She held her hand out to her, waiting for her to give it in peace. She found herself silently praying that the girl would give it without any fuzz.

Darcy stared at her, wide eyed. “I can’t, you saw what happened to Jane.” She took a glanced to her friend, a medical team hovering over her and Tony, assessing the once burned part of her skin that left no scar to assess.

“More reason to hand it over,” Hill said firmly.

“I won’t,” that did it for the agent. Hill held her firmly by the arm, yanking her closer and got a good yet painful grip on her hand. The moment Hill touched the ring, both of them got burned.

Tony was quickly on his feet and headed towards them. He grabbed Hill by her shoulder and pushed her to another agent, he honestly doesn’t care even if she fall to the ground. The moment the two women got separated the burn mark on Hill’s hand disappeared. But the one on Darcy’s hand darkened further, exposing the lines of green veins on her ring finger and back of her hand. “What the fuck is wrong with you people!” Tony yelled at the agents and glared at Fury who was calmly standing away from a safe distance. God, he wanted to blow his head off. He took Darcy from Bruce and carried her to the medical team.

There was another blinding light that came from the portal and when it was over, they saw a folded parchment on the ground. Bruce walked to it and saw it was addressed to another person, _‘Jane Foster’_. He turned to Jane, “It’s for you this time.”

“Give the letter to me,” Fury said to his agents.

“Do you want everyone to experience the burning sensation they send along with their weird alien paper?” Tony snapped at him, “It’s only reasonable they talk to the people they trust.”

“I don’t see them sending you love letters,” Fury said, glaring as much as he can with only one eye.

“I never said they trust me,” he told the man.

Jane watched the growing tension unfold ten times. With that and an unconscious friend, she knows that’s it is wrong to only have one person in mind. The letter was addressed to her, it can be Thor. She got up from her seat, and walked over to Bruce. Everyone’s eyes are on her as she bend down and reach for the paper. At first touch, nothing happened. She didn’t realize she was actually holding her breath, she exhaled deeply through an open mouth. She started unfolding the parchment.

“Greetings from Asgard,” Jane read out loud. “We have received your letter and chose to send a crossing ring in attempt to establish communication with your people. I’m starting to think that the ring wasn’t a wise choice, you managed to hurt your own people, and worse, a lady. But due to what happened to the Tesseract, I thought that a woman like Lady Darcy is the one who should hold the ring. Heimdall has been watching, the Gatekeeper knows that she is the most knowledgeable individual when it comes to Asgardian customs. And furthermore, she has a heart of a righteous woman. Do not attempt to take the ring away from her any longer, it’ll only cause pain to both the attacker and Lady Darcy. If you still wish to communicate with us, use the ring. You may not trust Lady Darcy but I have full confidence in her. Lady Jane, Thor sends his regards. Odin Allfather, the King of Asgard.” She finished the letter and glanced around her. She was relieve when she saw that she wasn’t only the one who was taken aback by what she read.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki couldn’t believe the things that Odin told Thor to write down, he wasn’t sure if it was a lie but he was sure the King neglected to tell the Midgardians the real reason the ring was given to Darcy. As they get on their horses, he turned to his father. “Why didn’t you told them the truth about the ring?”

“It’s strategically thought out,” the older man said with a smile. “They may find the flaw in the magic, what they did to the Tesseract will be always be remembered. Not all of them are manipulative, but their leader-“He paused for a moment, “We have to be careful.”

“I understand that,” Loki said but there’s still something bothering him. “What about the things you said about Darcy Lewis?”

“Heimdall has been watching over Jane Foster so he always set his sights on Darcy Lewis, too. From the things he has told me, I can say that she’s a woman who has a compassionate heart, she’s brave and a mind that has yet to tap all its passages. She reminds me of Dagfinn,” Odin turned to him, waiting for him to react to everything that was said.

Loki knows what Odin means, he’s ready to open Asgard to those who are worthy. Maybe even be given a golden apple for them to live with them. He kept his eyes on the road, it looks like Foster will soon be an Aesir.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no! I missed a day in updating! O.O  
> Hopefully, I'll be able to follow my schedule.  
> Enjoy the story! ;)

“I still don’t see why you’ve chosen the Midgardian Darcy to be the one to wear the crossing ring.” Abbe spoke up, looking at Odin disbelievingly.

“I do not need to explain myself to you, Abbe.” There was no trace of anger in the voice of the king. He had consult asked Heimdall to keep watch of the Midgardians that had made the portal, and asked the All-seer who they can trust among them. Darcy Lewis is the name that Heimdall spoke of, the man praise the young girl’s heart. Saying that she wouldn’t be swayed by greed or power. He had planned to give her the ring from the very start, the fact that she was the one that wrote the letter to them was just a coincidence –or maybe it was Yggdrasil helping them.

“I am not questioning you, your highness.” Abbe continued, “It’s just that, there are other mortals more capable than her.”

“Lady Darcy is an exceptional mortal,” Thor was quick to speak. “She has a personality better than most noblemen.”

“I don’t question Heimdall’s choice.” Nabila smiled at the obvious insult the first prince had thrown at Abbe. “The faith of the Allfather is in him.”

Odin nodded at them, “We will continue on with the plan.” He cleared his throat before continuing, “Loki will communicate with the Midgardian without revealing his identity. If allegiance is what they seek, we will welcome them.”

“What about the portal they created?” Uk asked.

“If everything goes well, that won’t be much trouble.” The King got up from his seat, motioning the end of their gathering.

After they sent a letter back to Midgard, the mortals haven’t attempted to communicate with them again. Loki glanced at his ring, a baby blue light flashed for a moment, letting him know that the girl is still alive. That made him breathe easier. He mentally scolded his self for the last night’s event.

He’s not the kind who would admit his mistake, especially if it’s about magic. But making a crossing ring using only faint human print might be one of them. He sighed, he thinks that the lack of print is the reason why the girl got burnt, too. It wasn’t supposed to be like that, the ring will burn the attacker but never the owner. The burning sensation the ring gives out could knock out even an Asgardian warrior if he or she doesn’t let go of the ring at once and he knows that humans aren’t as sturdy as Aesirs. She must be in a lot of pain right now, probably unconscious somewhere and he could only hope that someone’s looking after her.

He let out a deep breath, just a year ago it wouldn’t have mattered if he killed a million mortals. He wouldn’t have cared for their lives, but he wasn’t really sure if it was him wanting it. All he knows is that his fall clouded his judgment, the pain of rejection and finding out the truth was too much for him that he thought he wouldn’t be able to feel anything anymore except hatred and anger. He shake away the thoughts, he’s ashamed that he acted like a petulant child.

The light of his ring would only vanish if the girl is not wearing her ring, its glow every now and then assures him that she’s wearing it. Maybe her superiors aren’t just letting her to communicate with them yet. Nick Fury like his employees pliant and obedient, and if they’re not, he would find a way to make them submit to him. One of the qualities he didn’t like about the man. Loki likes manipulation and cunningness, but brutality isn’t really him. After what he did to Midgard, he wants to forget the part of him that could be so cruel –not all of it, but just a bit.

His mind drifted to as why Odin wanted him to be the one to establish the communication. Clearly, he can conjure a ring that’ll connect the Midgardians to their favorite Aesir, Thor. But then again, his older brother knows so little about diplomacy –though he is learning. Still, it is not wise for him to be the one for the task after everything that had happened. He is certain that once they learned who they are talking to they won’t be pleased.

Getting up from his seat, a part of his brain started to ask unwelcomed questions. Does Odin have ulterior motives? Most certainly. A lesson to learn? That’s poetic and far from the mediums he used back then. Is it a test? Probably, he better be in his best behavior then.

He heard a faint groan coming from the ring, he held it at eye level. “It stings,” a small female voice squeaked though it didn’t sound like she was talking to him. “Great,” she was being sarcastic. “I have a huge discolored skin on my hand with my veins traced.” She sounded irritated and sad at the same time. She sighed, “At least I got a magical ring.” He found her odd, even when she was hurt by the ring she’s still amused by it.

 

* * *

 

 

 

As Darcy raise a hand to see what’s hurting her, she saw a rather big scar and a ring that flashed a bright green color. “Whoa,” she held it closer. It was beautiful, especially now that she can see it clearly. She just woke up, and her hand stings. She can tell that she’s in the infirmary due to all the white she’s seeing, God she hated hospital white. No one was with her and she didn’t even wonder why, geniuses/genii have tendencies to not leave their post –especially if there’re shady government agents all around them. She muttered to herself a couple of complains she could think of at the moment, but the ring is just so pretty to look at. “At least I got a magical ring.”

 

“You’ve woken up,” Loki found himself walking to the palace garden instead of informing the king. Thinking that she hasn’t really talked to her superiors, and she doesn’t have a clue that he can hear her –which is strange, it shouldn’t be like that.

 

“Uhm –yeah –I mean, yes.” She remembered that Asgardians talk like every Shakespearian playwright. “Have you found another way for communication?”

 

He’s wondering why she didn’t seem excited nor honored to be the one who would wear the ring. “No, the king insists that you use the ring as the means of communicating with us. When you fell unconscious, the king sent a letter saying just that."

“Oh,” Fury is not going to be happy about this but then again, he hasn’t really been happy about her. Whenever he would coax her into talking about the portal, she would either change the subject or excuse herself and sprint back to the lab then hide behind cool big brother Tony. She thought that the display of loyalty would impress him, but it only impresses him if your loyalty lies to him. Even if her loyalty didn’t impress him, she would still keep her mouth shut. Especially with what Tony’s been doing behind her back. “I’m not sure if they’ll listen to me,” she said to the man on the other side.

 

He can sense in her quiet voice a hint of insecurity. Loki let out a heavy breath, crossing rings with specific imprints are not only difficult to make but they can tell so much about the person he is talking to. The flash of blue tells him the color of her eyes, and the detection of her emotion and personality is very clear. For a moment he wondered if she can feel him, too. He steeled himself, “They don’t exactly have a choice.”

 

She let out a pained hiss. “Isn’t the ring supposed to not hurt me? Why does it stings?” She wanted to scratch her hand, maybe that could ease the sting but maybe it could make it worse. She opted for not doing anything, maybe the pain would magically disappear if she pay it no mind.

“Specified crossing rings are tricky to conjure, because of the faint print you have on the first letter that was sent to us, it can only hold the enchantment for a short period of time.” Loki explained to her as he try to understand what could cause the pain that she is experiencing. “Maybe because of the incident, people trying to get hold of it and the ring trying to protect itself, the ring might have use more power than it should have and your print may be fading at a faster rate. Giving you a shorter among of time, that could explain the pain.”

“You mean if the print wears off, it’ll burn me again?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” He’s glad that the mortal possess a certain amount of wit.

 

“And since it’ll burn anyone who touches it, we won’t be able to use the ring anymore.” Darcy concluded as she got up from the bed. She sat on the nearby chair as she put on her shoes, “We have a time limit, now.”

 

“I’m afraid so.” He stopped at the garden for a moment, debating with himself. With long strides and quicken pace, he went to the stable.

 

“What’s your name?” She asked as she got out of the infirmary tent and hurry to where Jane is. The first testing is successful, they need to proceed with the second one now, if they don’t want misunderstanding between two realms.

 

He gestured at a servant to bring him his horse. “The king does not want me to reveal my name.”

 

“Can you tell me anything about you that I can tell them? You know, maybe something to put them at ease.” She felt another jolt of stinging pain.

 

“Proof of my credibility?” He got on his horse and he can’t help himself from smiling a bit.

 

“Yes,” her breathing was short and shallow as she try to suppress the pain.

 

“Don’t Midgardians have that saying about taking a leap of faith?” He told one of the guards where he is heading, just in case the king would look for him. “But I shall indulge you. I am a sorcerer, and a member of the king’s council.” He left out the part about being a prince, that’s too much of a giveaway. He rode to the observatory.

 

“Jane!” She called out as she run towards the geniuses/genii. They were huddled in front of a computer, monitoring something she cannot understand. She placed both hands on her friend’s arms. “When are we going to do the second testing?”

“Whoa,” Tony looked at her. “What got you so excited?”

“The ring has limited time,” she told them. “And because of what happened yesterday, it has gotten shorter and been stinging me like hell.”

“What do you mean limited time?”

“The man –sorcerer, told me.”

“I believe we haven’t given you a go signal on communicating with the alien entity.” Fury was a few meters away from them.

Darcy groan in frustration, “We didn’t talked about anything important. Just about what happened when I fell asleep. He told me about the letter from the king, and that he’s a part of the king’s council. It looks like this dude is big up there,” she pointed at the sky.

“How is the ring limited?” Bruce asked and she told them what they have talked about. The ring, which is tricky to make. His identity and that the king does not want him to reveal his identity.

“Ask him to make another ring, this time for someone else.” Fury ordered.

He’s being a total dick towards her but she did what she was told. “Hello?” She held the ring close to her mouth.

 

“Ah, yes.” Loki said coolly through his ring, “Heimdall told me that you’re currently speaking to your superiors.”

 

“Yes, I am.” She sighed and looked up at the sky and waved, “Send Heimdall my regards.” She heard a faint laugh at the other side. “My boss –or superior, as you call him, wants to know if you can make another ring, but this time for someone else.”

 

“I can’t without the king’s permission,” he told her and turned to Heimdall. “She sends her regards,” he saw amusement in the Gatekeepers eyes.

 

Darcy glanced back at Fury, “He said he can’t without the King’s permission.”

“Tell him we’ll send a letter requesting to the King that we want another ring.”

“And they’ll send us a bag of shit,” Tony piped up. “Because that’s what you are,” he pointed at Fury.

She gets it, she has very little importance but Cyclops didn’t have to bully her. She took in a deep breath as she try to fight off the tears, she’s so glad Tony’s there to fend Fury off. “The man in charge says he’ll send another letter requesting the king to make –I mean, conjure another ring specifically for someone else.”

 

Loki sense sadness in her voice, he wondered what got her upset. “I’m afraid that won’t do. The king was pretty clear about what he wants or in this case who he wants to wear the crossing ring. He doesn’t want anyone else except you.”

 

She was about to say what the sorcerer told her, then it sink it. “What?!”

 

He flinched, she was a bit loud.

 

“Why?” All eyes were on Darcy, everyone can see they’re having a bit of a hiccup.

 

“The All-seer sees something in you, Lady Darcy. And the king trusts his judgment.” There was a long pause, and for a moment he wished that the ring can also read her mind.

 

What could the All-seer possibly see in her? Darcy thought, she hasn’t done much stuff in the project. If there’s one person they should be talking to, it should be Jane. It was her who made the portal slash bridge. “I can’t tell them that,” she said in a frustrated tone. “I told them about Heimdall and they laughed at me, want to know why? Because Darcy Lewis is not smart enough. She has no brain to mouth filter. She can’t do hard science. Nobody would believe me.” She doesn’t know where that outburst came from but she sure is tired of being looked down upon. She tried fighting it, but failed. Time for her to pack her bag and leave. She hold the ring with her free hand, the moment she pull it off it sent electric shock through her body. She screamed and fell to the ground, _‘Now it’s electric shock, great.’_

“What was that?” Tony help her in getting up.

 

Heimdall turned to the second prince, expression worried. “She tried to take the ring off and got electrocuted.”

“What?” The gear in his mind started turning, the ring is made of magical components that is greatly affected if it comes near any metallic element. “Did the ring melted any metal?” He asked Darcy.

“Yes,” her voice is already weak.

“It must have altered the ring’s components.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means, I’m the only one who can take the ring off you.”

“Great,” she groaned. Looking up at Tony, “The metal from your suit messed up the ring. Only the sorcerer can take it off me.”

Fury gave away a mocking laugh, “If that’s your pathetic attempt to get to Asgard, think of another one ‘cause I’m not buying it.”

Her brows furrowed at the director. “Why would I do that? And you said you’ll take me because-“She let her words trail off at her realization. “Of course you won’t take me! You just gave me something to do thinking that you could fool me into talking about the Portal Project.”

“You can’t even relay a simple message,” Fury countered.

It was her turn to laugh, “They said they won’t make another ring for anyone else! The All-seer named Heimdall, which you don’t believe in by the way, sees something in me and advised the king that I’m the one they should give the ring to.”

“You’re right,” he said calmly. “I don’t believe you.”

“You’re an ass!” Tony growled at Fury. When Darcy finally got back on her feet he walked to his case of suit, produced a thin but long wire and connected it to the computer.

“Stark, what are you doing?” Fury asked.

He didn’t answer the director, instead he turned to Jane. “How do you feel about working for Stark Industries?”

“You can’t do that,” Fury placed a hand on Tony’s Shoulder that was immediately shrugged off.

“You keep on demanding things when clearly you’re not in the position to,” he told the Cyclops making him back off. One eyed asshole doesn’t have an army that can match the Asgardians, and he doesn’t have anything about the portal. For Tony, he should be glad that Thor’s father even sent them a letter when they didn’t know what the freaking ring was for. “If you’re gonna keep on power playing, you’ll lose.”

Natasha walked to her boss, “Tony has a point.” He may be her boss but she had enough with deceiving people. Tricking Darcy ticked her off, “First of all, Darcy has no reason to lie to us. She may not be the one doing the calculations, but she made sure no one on the portal project die. She earned her ticket to Asgard. Second, if we are going there to gain the king’s trust, we need to play by his rules. I won’t blame them if they feel like they couldn’t trust us, the thing you did to the Tesseract sent quite an impression to them.”

Darcy didn’t wait for Fury’s answer, she started making her way to her tent. If Natasha didn’t pointed out that she earned her way to Asgard, she’s sure that the director would never notice her efforts. She’s been busting her ass all throughout the project and agents think she’s just an air headed bimbo. They never even gave her a chance –a real chance.

 

__

* * *

 

 

 

Loki rode his horse back to the palace in a slow pace. Darcy’s emotion radiating off his ring and affecting his mood. What she’s feeling is familiar to him, the feeling of being not appreciated. The unfairness of the world on her shoulder. The prejudice. He raised his with the ring close to his mouth, contemplating on what to say. He’s hesitating, but it was overthrown by the need to comfort the mortal woman, “It’s gonna be alright.”

 

Her sniffing quieted for a moment, Darcy didn’t realize that she was covering her sobs with her hand that has the crossing ring until the man at the other side spoke to her. “Thanks,” she felt a bit embarrassed. “I’m sorry, it escaped my mind that the ring was on my right hand.”

“We all have our bad days.”

“Sounds like you’re talking from experience.”

 

“I’ve lived for centuries, trust me.” He chuckled at what he said. _‘Trust you?’_ He mocked himself.

“Yeah, I hope people give me that here.”


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating! I want to blame being late on updating on Sherlock and Fargo. UGH! Martin Freeman is just -UGH! Sorry for being late on the update. This is not Beta'd, please pardon my mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

It’s Loki’s third day back at the council gathering and he finds himself bracing for the insults Abbe will throw at him. He’s expecting it, especially today when he’ll tell them about what happened to the ring and what will be of the mortal. It started like yesterday, each council member who’s given a part in restoring peace in the realms gave their progress report. Gable, the one who holds the gold for their military gave out his report, smiling through his bearded face and long curly hair. Thor added the status of the warriors who are in training that he received from the warrior three. And when all of them were finished they all turned to him, “There seems to be trouble among the mortals.”

Abbe’s snort filled the air, “I’m not even surprised.”

“While we place our trust in Lady Darcy’s hand, her superiors don’t trust her.” Loki felt like he betrayed the girl just by saying that. He found it silly, he doesn’t even know the girl and he’s only stating facts. But he does know what it feels like to be always taken for granted.

“We should have addressed the ring to someone else, preferably Thor’s-“he paused, clearly disgusted but still choosing the right word because of the All-fathers presence. “-woman.”

“That’s not the only problem,” that made the king turn to Loki, urging him to continue. “The ring had become dangerous for her to wear.”

“Seems like someone’s magic is faltering,” Abbe earned a glare from Odin.

“I have let your insolence slide, Abbe. But one more and you’ll be stripped off of your title as a part of this council.”

Nabila didn’t bother hiding her smile along with Birger, Gable glanced around the room feeling worried. While Uk and Dagfinn kept their faces straight. “I was with you when you created the ring, though Darcy’s print was weak it’s still flawless.” Thor said.

“The man of iron touched it, when the ring tried to burn him it melted his armor. The metal was absorbed by the ring, messing with the ring’s components. The Midgardian cannot take it off herself, and when the print fades the ring will not stop burning her until…” he let his words hang in the air.

“Oh, Gods.” Nabila’s voice was filled with concern.

Dagfinn, being once a mortal knows the pain of death to the living. “There must be something we can do.”

“I am certain that I can take the ring off her, and heal her if it comes to that.” Loki said, “But her superiors must decide what they should do right away.”

“How long does she have?” Odin asked, face in a tight expression.

“If my calculation is correct, two days.”

“Have you informed her?”

“No,” Loki sighed and focused his gaze at the table. Not noticing the other council members casting glances towards each other as if passing on a secret.

“Inform her so that she may alert her superiors, from there it’s going to be their decision.” Odin got up from his chair, signaling that the gathering is over. He found himself walking to the spot at the palace garden where his wife enjoys the sun as she embroider their tunics.

Things aren’t perfect between them, but both are trying their best in their marriage. As a King he must protect the interest of his people before his own, as a Queen she must do the same. And when parenthood came it became difficult for them to handle certain things. Having two very different sons made it harder. He leaned more on being a king and she leaned more on being a mother. She managed to see the differences of their sons and accepted them both. He on the other hand only groomed them to be fitted kings. Karma bit him in the bollocks. Thor would rather be with his Midgardian Lover and Loki’s reputation would never allow him to be king.

His wife greeted him with a gentle smile as he sat next to her, “Remember the woman you said you saw in your dreams with Loki?”

“I remember clearly,” she answered softly.

“Seems like we will be meeting her in two days’ time.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Two days?” Darcy’s eyes were wide open before she closed it tight, trying to absorb the new information the man from Asgard just given her. It had just been minutes ago when Fury told her that he was going to accept the King’s condition on how they will keep in touch with each other. And that she will go to Asgard with Jane. She had just explained to them why the ring was acting kind of funny. When they asked the sorcerer how much time they got, she didn’t expect the answer. So, she asked. “I’ll die in two days?”

 

Loki sighed, he’s in his room, sitting at the edge of his bed. He placed down the book he was reading a while ago. He was getting ready to sleep when he heard Darcy call for him. “That is, if you don’t get through the portal.”

 

“What if I get through the portal? Does that instantly deactivate the ring?” Everyone in the room was looking at her. Tony was tense then the other, she can tell that he’s blaming his self.

 

“No, but I’ll be there.” He heard her sigh in relief and relay the message to her superiors. That went better than he expected. He thought she would panic, but she prove to be more composed that he thought.

 

“That’s possible,” Jane said with a shaky voice. “The portal’s stable, we’re sure that objects can get through. We just need a living organism to walk through it.” Everyone has their mouths open at what Jane said. “I’m not saying we put a human first thing in the morning,” she said in defense. “We can try a rabbit or a bird.”

“As soon as we know animals can get through, I’ll test it.” Tony said with a sense of finality in his voice. “I can wear my suit and wrap myself with metal cords, if I landed on outer space I’ll pull on the rope two times and Steve can pull me in.”

“This is not a cartoon, Stark.” Fury has his reprimanding voice on again.

“Do I need to remind you that I have experience when it comes to portals that’ll lead to outer space?” Tony’s being cheeky again and from the twitch that was seen in Fury’s eyes –eye, they can tell the director’s not liking it. “This one would be stress free compared to the other one. You know, without a missile and all.”

Darcy was looking at them, eyes moving back and forth. She’s wondering why Tony accepted the job at SHIELD and why the organization hadn’t fire him yet. She just guessed that even though he has an attitude, he’s still a genius. “Should I tell magic mike about the plan?” She asked Fury, he nodded at her. “They have decided to try and see if animals cab get through the portal safely. And after that, we’ll send one of the Avengers.”

 

Loki gave away a wistful sound, “What kind of animal?”

 

“How about a Raven?” Darcy asked, “You still use those for sending letters, right?”

 

“Yes, but we don’t usually send them between realms.” He then asked, “May I know the name of the Avenger that would bravely walk through the portal?” He didn’t let his voice falter, though he’s nervous with meeting the group that defeated him. Especially the giant green monster, he winced as he remembered how the monster played with him like a rug doll.

 

“Tony Stark, he’s also one of the genius that made the portal possible. Plus, he has a suit of armor that can keep him safe.” She added so they wouldn’t be surprised when they see Tony at the other side.

 

The All-father doesn’t want him to reveal his identity to them before the day wherein their leader would visit Asgard for talk of treaty. He can put on a disguise, yes. He’ll settle for that once the man of iron pass through the portal. “Excellent,” he told her nonchalantly. “I have to ask for the King’s permission in the morning. So, it’ll be best to schedule this activity in the afternoon, don’t you agree?”

 

“I’ll ask my boss,” she placed her hand down for a moment. “He’s going to have to ask for the king’s permission first, so he asks if it’s okay to do the testing in the afternoon.”

“Afternoon is fine,” Fury said to her.

She held the ring close to her mouth once again, “The director said afternoon is fine.”

 

“If the . . . testing –as you call it, is successful will you be going through the portal right ahead?” He doesn’t understand why his breathing hitched a bit. He found himself waiting –anticipating, her answer. He wonders what she looks like, his imagination conjured an image of a blonde, blue-eyed, tall woman. He mentally kicked his self, he was day dreaming about a mortal? And worse, he aligned her physical attributes to an Asnjur (a female Aesir). He stare at the ring on his hand, her mood must be affecting his. Does that mean she’s day dreaming about him, too? Shaking his head lightly from side to side, what’s going on with him?

 

“That’s a good question, I was wondering about it myself. Let me just ask first,” this is by far the strangest meeting she had ever been in. She found it annoying too, relaying questions and answers. She tried to relay Fury’s Q and A, word per word. She’s thankful that the sorcerer explain things to her, she would hate it if she would have to ask ‘why’ every time he would say something she –along with the people in the room doesn’t understand. He probably knows the difficulty of their situation and he’s just trying to make her job a bit easier by giving her comprehensible answers. “He’s asking, if the second testing is successful, will we be going through the portal right away?”

“Definitely,” Jane answered like it was the most obvious answer.

“Yeah, we’ll have your hand fixed and you’ll live for the next hundred years.” Tony wasn’t really subtle with his worry for her.

“No,” Fury said calmly and shouts aimed at him came from Tony and Jane. “We’ll go the day after tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay. Gambling with my life,” Darcy commented. “Great,” she was smiling –a forced one that tells them a lot about her.

“If I may,” they all turned to Steve. “I don’t see any reason why we would wait for another day to have Darcy healed.” That earned him appreciative glances from Darcy, Jane, Tony and Bruce.

“I do,” Fury will not be moved by anyone this time. The Asgardians might already have set a trap for them. “We’re not yet ready.”

“Does that mean you’ll be bringing and army?” Steve asked and they all know they’re traveling a dangerous road with Fury on the steering wheel.

“That would definitely put them at ease,” Bruce said sarcastically.

“But it’s logical,” Clint said. “We plan on going there to form alliances, but the other side hasn’t really been open why they’re communicating with us. What if it’s a trap?”

“We haven’t told them our agenda, too. Oh, that’s right. In this room we have different agendas.” Tony reminded him and jabbed at Fury.

“Those kind of things can’t really be talked over the phone,” Natasha said. “Or in our case, through a magically ring that only answers to one person.” She has a point, and they’re not sure where she stands –that’s her advantage. One moment she’ll support the Avengers Initiative and then the other she’ll be a good SHIELD agent. But it’s also her disadvantage, no one trusts her fully.

“The agenda doesn’t change, the agents –not army.” Fury looked pointedly at Steve, “they’re just back up, and intimidation play.” The room fell silent at that, he then stare back at Darcy. “Tell them that we would travel the day after tomorrow.”

Darcy nodded at the director then spoke to the ring. “If the second testing is successful, we will travel there the day after tomorrow.”

 

Loki noticed that she sounded tense, he can tell that she’s fearing for her life. “I shall bring forth the matter at hand to the King first thing in the morning.” He tried to assure her, but fear cannot easily be erased.

 

Darcy found herself doubting Fury’s words, she has always been the kind of person who would look pass another person’s flaw and try to see the better side of them. But the man isn’t really giving her anything good to work with. He can sacrifice one life for a hundred, but what if he’s just going to choose between two? If you have no use to him –she doesn’t even want to think about it. Fury doesn’t kill with his bare hands, he has agents to do the dirty work. He probably has more red on his ledger than all of his agents combined and he can cover it up by saying it’s for the interest of the public.

She took a walk away from the campsite after the meeting. The stinging sensation from the ring is getting worse as the day progress. Her hand’s starting to shake, and jolts of burning sensation or electricity is becoming frequent. She tried shaking off the pain by filling her mind with other things, trying to shove the pain at the back of her mind. Mind over matter.

Asgard has unlimited power, but their fighting style is very old school. They’re sturdy, but Fury has kick ass weapons. They have Thor, and she’s not really sure if Bruce would fight for Fury’s cause. But the Cyclops still has Steve, he follows orders and barely questions them. What does Fury want with the Realm Eternal?

“Oh, God.” She muttered to the air, thinking isn’t helping her. It’s just pushing her to overthink and worry. A part of her is telling her that she should warn the Asgardians, that’s the right thing to do just in case Fury attack them. But warning the aliens would make her a traitor.

 

The moment Loki closed his eyes, he felt a surge of emotion. The meeting between the Midgardians ended a while ago and he felt exhausted. He wanted to rest early so that he’ll be ready for tomorrow, but the ring is bothering him. He looked at it for a moment, contemplating if he should take it off. He placed his hand over his chin, fingers running over his mouth as he lay on his bed. “Lady Darcy,” he called out to her.

 

“Uh –yes?” She tried to remember if she had the ring anywhere near her mouth when she muttered things.

“You’re worried.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a clear statement that got her thinking. “Is this also a mood ring?” She asked him.

“A mood ring?”

“A ring that indicates a person’s mood,” she held the ring at eye level, assessed it. “But it doesn’t change its color, though the green changes a bit every now and then.”

 

He can’t help the smile that reached his lips, quite an observant. “A crossing ring can indicate the other person’s mood to the one who wears the other ring.” He thought for a moment, remembering that the king doesn’t want to reveal any flaw on their magic. With a shrug, he decided to tell her, it’s trivial anyway. “And the color of the ring indicates if the other person is still alive, also their eye color.”

 

“Oh,” that got her imagining what the sorcerer looks like. She thought that maybe he’ll look like Thor, big and muscle-y except with green eyes and instead of wearing an armor and a cape, she thought of a white toga. Big and muscle-y isn't really her type, but green eyes are pretty to look at.

 

Her short answer made him feel uneasy, maybe she’s expecting someone like Thor and that the green eyes are already a disappointment. He was ready to bid her a good night and take the ring off so he can rest, but he heard her say something unexpected.

“Does the ring really show the right shade of your eyes?”

His brows furrowed, confused but he answered her accordingly. “The shade maybe different depending on the light.”

 

“So, your eyes can be dark green, like the moss underwater or light green light the grass under the sun.” She muttered without even thinking, and then realize what she just said. “Oh, sorry. I babble sometimes so I won’t over think.”

 

He wasn’t sure if she was appreciating it, but he felt like a sudden lightness come off her. He decided to change the subject of their conversation, “So, you are worrying.”

She gave him a nervous chuckle, “Yes, I am.”

He felt the urge to once again comfort her, “The portal –as you call it, is stable. I’m sure the testing would be successful and I would be there to greet you and heal you immediately.” He told her in full confidence.

“That’s not what I’m worrying about.”

He doesn’t want to be like Nicholas Fury, he doesn’t want to manipulate people like Darcy, doesn’t want to see hearts like hers get broken. But he has a duty to Asgard, and if the girl knows something that might put his people in danger, he should use his silver tongue to protect them. His duty doesn’t lighten the guilt his feeling, still he asked. “What are you worrying about?”

 

The softness of his voice got her heart beating over time, the concern was there and he sounded genuine. Her mind went back to Thor, the guy has a big heart, trusting and really knows to forgive. He’s great in battles but there is softness in him and knowing Fury, she’s sure he would use that softness against the God. What if the King is like Thor? What if Fury sees their softness as weakness and use that against them? What would happen to the Asgardians? She’s telling herself that it won’t happen, that centuries of living and innovation would keep them safe but she knows humans. She knows greed, she knows the bad things humans can do.

 

His heart started to hammer the walls of his chest, face heating up and the sides of his eyes are getting damp. It only took a couple of seconds before he heard sniffling, “You’re crying.” He felt frustrated and knows that is his own emotion. He wants to know what or who made her upset.

“I’m sorry,” that’s all she said.

He could only sigh, “It’ll lighten up your mood if you tell.” The idea of knowing what Nicholas Fury was planning is shoved at the back of his mind now. He just wants to know the reason why she’s crying.

“I know I shouldn’t, but I know it’s wrong. I just want to do the right thing.”

Her statement just made him confused. “There’s no right or wrong,” he told her. “There are only choices that can change us or break us.”

“Another life lesson from a wise sorcerer. Keep that up and you can be a life coach.”

Relieved rush through him, he wasn’t sure he wasn’t sure what to make of what Darcy said. But there is something she said that he doesn’t understand. “Life coach?”

 

“Oh, it’s a Midgardian profession. They give advice to people.”

“Like a king’s council,” he concluded.

“Yes, but more focused on a person’s personal life.”

“Why would people want other people to meddle with their lives?”

“It’s to help them through their trouble times,” Darcy couldn’t help but smile as she heard the man gave away a sound that she couldn’t quite place. He’s obviously thinking about what she said. Maybe wondering what’s the goal of someone who has that kind of profession? She thought about what he said, if she told them, would it change her or break her?


	6. Chapter VI

The sorcerer told her that the ring also links up their emotions with each other. The thought made her stop moving, her mug is already half filled with coffee. Is he having a shitty day? She feels irritated –almost angry, and she doesn’t even know why. Her day started off with a frown, she snapped at one of the SHIELD scientist’s that was fiddling with Jane’s file. She scowled at some agents who were giving her nasty looks and insults beneath their breath, and told off one of the guards who cannot stop his self from looking down.

She moved her head from side to side, trying to shake off the irritation. She headed back to the tent near the portal, hoping that translating chicken scratch notes would calm her down. The scientist three were busy with discussing stabilizing theories, if there would need to protect people from radiation and, or if they can build more portals around the world. Whichever and whatever they decided upon, she would be there to make sure all files are tucked away safely from the prying hands off- “Hey!” The young scientist that Fury claims to be a prodigy was trying to access her laptop. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” It came out more of a yell than a question, people from outside the tent started walking in and the prodigy started stammering for an excuse. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She walked to him and his brown eyes were wide in fear, “What does Fury want?”

“N –Nothing, I –uh, I thought I c-could use it to … run a simple equation.” From the movement of his eyes she can tell it’s a lie and there’s another reason why she knows it’s a lie.

“Everyone knows that my laptop doesn’t have anything physics related, let alone math related software –Nice try!” She shoved him to the side, “Next time you try and steal any information about the portal…” she reached for her hand bag and showed him her Taser. “I’ll tase your balls off!” With that the boy went running out of the tent. She let out a frustrated groan as she place down her Taser down and sit on the nearest chair.

“Darcy, are you okay?” Jane asked tentatively.

“Fantastic!” She snapped but quickly regretted it. She looked back at the shocked geniuses/genii, “I’m sorry, Jane. I feel so –argh!” She let out a heavy breath, “It’s the ring.” She pointed out.

“Hey, we won’t let anything bad happen to you, kid.” Tony took a step towards her and rest a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s not that,” she’s didn’t hesitate on explaining to them. “The sorcerer told me that this ring can also indicate the other person’s mood. I swear I’ve never been this grumpy my whole life.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry my mood has been affecting yours, Lady Darcy.” Loki huffed and he heard her squeal at the other side. “Let me just remind you that it works both ways,” the woman can be smart at times and foolish when given the moment.

 

“Holy cow,” the man wasn’t in front of her but she covered her face so the scientists won’t see her growing blush. “I’m sorry-“

“Don’t you know anything but apologize?” He asked in an irritated tone.

“Hey, don’t snap at me.” She said through the ring, Bruce has his brows raised, Jane has a worried expression and Tony has full on curiosity on his face. “I’m not the reason why you’re in a foul mood,” she reminded him.

 

He sighed, “You’re right.” Abbe just tried to pass a notion that Uk replace him in communicating with the Midgardian. The nobleman appealed that the mortals may think that they were being fooled once they learn that it was Loki who has been talking with them. That seemed fair, but the egotistical fat man had to go and question his magical capability; motioning that Nabila or other healer should be the one to heal the injured Midgardian. ‘It’s for her own safety,’ the fat-so said. He rolled his eyes at himself, opting for childlike insults that would never be heard by anyone. The amount of control he possess to not make the man bleed there on the gathering table was astounding. And Thor, being the oaf that he is argued that he hasn’t lost touch of his magic –they are not children anymore and he doesn’t need constant protecting. Some insults –no matter how harsh they are, doesn’t need addressing. Abbe then argued that mortals wouldn’t like trickery on their part, said it wasn’t the right way to gain their trust. Odin told Abbe that he would consider all the things he said, he wasn’t sure if it’s the King’s way to just end the discussion or if he would really take it to consideration.

“Uhm –hello? Hello?” He heard her singsong from the other side.

He clasped his hands behind him, Darcy’s voice breaking his train of thoughts. “Pardon me, I had a lot of things in my mind.”

“It’s okay, the scientists are asking if you’re at the receiving end already.”

“I am,” he glanced at Heimdall who was peering down somewhere he doesn’t know. He had told the Allfather about the testing and informed them he will be taking form of someone else once the man of Iron pass through the portal. Uk agreed that he borrow his appearance for the moment. “Are you going to send in the raven?”

 

Darcy smiled at the simple doodle and message that she wrote on a piece of paper. She tied it to the bird’s claw. “I’m holding the bird right now,” she looked around her making sure that no one is in earshot before saying. “It’s carrying a letter –for you.”

 

His brows furrowed slightly, “Why would you send me a letter?”

 

“I figured it would be nice,” she said with a shrug. “You went through my emotional ride, I learned that I’m dying plus I have major insecurity issues –tell me it was easy for you and I’d know you’re lying. You’ve always been calm –except this morning, and when I experienced it I thought that maybe you’re the God of Zen.” She looked at the bird one last time before handing it to Jane. The astrophysicist saw the note but made no comment about it.

“Tell him on three,” Jane was holding the bird in a manner that she can easily toss it to the portal.

“Boss lady said on three,” she said through the ring. “One… Two…”

 

He saw the bird flew through the portal, it was about to fly pass him but once he stretched his hand it landed on his arm. Maybe he used his all-speak –it’s between the bird and him, now hush. He cocked an eyebrow at the piece of paper before untying it from the bird’s claw and opening it. There was a drawing of a hand with a blue ring, from the size of the hand he can tell that it’s a man’s. A fume, green, dance around the hand and at the bottom right of the note she wrote a simple message for him. ‘Tomorrow will be better,’ he kept his face straight, suppressing the urge to smile as he speak. “Congratulate the scientists, the raven is alive and well.”

 

“He said the raven’s alive!” Darcy told them and Jane wouldn’t help but squeal.

“Now, now… we’ll have more time to celebrate later.” Tony said as he pull down his mask. He gave Steve the other side of the cord that he had wrapped around him securely. “We’re probably be having breakfast at Asgard tomorrow. Jane will impregnate Thor and you’ll get to see your ring-pal.”

“Tony, I’m pretty sure it’s women who gets pregnant.” Bruce teased lightly.

“How can you be sure? You’re not an alien.” Tony stood in front of the portal and Jane’s ears were burning red. Tony turned to Darcy, “Tell magic man I’m going in.”

“Man of Iron is going in.”

 

Loki changed into Uk and it wasn’t long before the man of iron came walking through the portal and into the observatory as if it was an ordinary path way. Like how Uk is, he gave the man he once confronted with a nod and warm smile. “Welcome to Asgard,” he didn’t bother with his voice.

Tony lifted the mask of his suit, testing the air around him; breathable. He stare at the man that greeted him, for a guy he looked too pretty. That alarmed him, Darcy has been talking to this guy even in her free time. He saw her stare at the damn ring like it’s given by a lover. “I’m here,” he trying calling out to the others with using his own communicator but there was nothing coming from the other side.

Loki anticipated this, that’s why he didn’t change his voice. Darcy has a way of picking up small things, she would wonder why his voice change and he can bet she wouldn’t be fooled by saying he has a cold. “Let me,” he raised his ring to his mouth. “Your friend has arrived safely.”

 

“Tony’s there! Tony’s Asgard!” Darcy and Jane’s eyes were wide.

“Uhm –uh,” Jane as trying to collect her wit. “Ask him what Tony looks like,” Jane told her and she relayed the message.

 

“He’s wearing an armor –I think, that’s red and gold.” Loki said, acting like he hasn’t seen the suit before. “Very regal,” commenting on it would be something Uk would do. Loki tried not to roll his eyes, thinking that there are worse Aesirs to imitate.

“They’re checking?” Tony asked and the man nod at him. He can’t quite place it, but he feels like he had heard that voice before.

 

“You can send him back now,” Darcy said. A minute after she said it, Tony walked out of the portal, unscathed. She wanted to hug the hug but with the suit on, it’ll be uncomfortable. Everything was going smoothly, Jane’s ecstatic, Tony’s smiling down at her, Bruce standing next to Steve –both men wearing contented grins. And then it hit her, a jolt of electricity combined with a burning sensation that got her screaming at the top of her lungs. She gripped her hand and saw the burned scar make its way up to her forearm, tracing her veins along the way. She fell to the ground on her knees, shaking and sweating.

Fury rushed towards her, not to help her –no. He held her by the shoulder and shook her fervently, trying to keep her awake as he made her send a message to the sorcerer. “Tomorrow at noon, we’ll be there tomorrow at noon!” Darcy’s eyelids were just about to close, “Tell him!”

“We –we’ll travel tomorrow at n-noon…” Everything went dark for Darcy.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He handed his horse to a servant as he hurriedly make his way to the throne room. From the pocket inside his heavy coat, he pulled out a small water-skin. He drank from it, hoping the water or the act would calm him down. His left hand is shaking, veins throbbing. He wondered if the girl feels this much pain all the time. He hissed as he remembered how her superiors treat her, even when she’s in pain they still- A jolt of electricity stop him from his track, making him cradle his arm and wince. Looking at his hand, his pale skin is starting to look like a rotten meat. He knows that if he took the ring off the pain would subside, but a part of his detests the idea. He killed a lot of innocent people and the thought of leaving the woman –this woman, in pain bothers him. He finds it silly.

The two guards open the large two door to the throne room, he saw Odin with Frigga; both wearing a serious expression. When his mother caught sight of him, she smiled at him and he returned it with a polite nod. He bowed in front of the king and waited for the order to stand up. “What brought you here, my son?”

“The rainbow bridge the mortals had created is successful and ready to be used. They request audience tomorrow,” he hissed in pain making Frigga immediately be by his side.

Odin tilted his head to the side, “You’re feeling the mortal’s pain.” Whole of Asgard thinks that the king is a great ruler for he is a great warrior, they don’t know his mastery of magic. He may not be on par with his mother, but he knows enough.

“Yes, my king.” He clutched his hand as he tried to keep his voice leveled.

“You should take the ring off,” Frigga suggested as she take his hand to hers and reach for the ring. He snatched his hand away from her gentle grip and shook his head from side to side fervently. The Queen exchange a quick glance with the King before speaking again, “Have you tried to relieve the pain?”

“No,” he hesitated –not sure if he should tell his mother of his silliness. The look Frigga gave him is assuring, “I thought it would be wrong to let her suffer alone.”

“Give me your hand,” her tone is sterner this time, Loki didn’t argue. She then smiled warmly at him, “The ring connect you to her…” she started to explain. “If I numb your pain, it would ease hers, too.”

“Will the pain return?” Loki asked.

“Eventually, though there is nothing I could do with the complexion of your skin and the shaking.” With that she started whispering words familiar to Loki’s ear. He mentally kicked himself why he didn’t thought of a numbing spell.

Slowly, he was relieved from the pain until there was nothing left. “Thank you,” he said to his mother. She stepped to the side and they both turned their attention to the King. Odin called for another council gathering.

He let out a huff as he took a sit on his usual chair, Thor giving him a confused look. He must look as exhausted as he feels, he gave his brother a look that confirms that he is tired.

“I say we prepare an army,” Abbe was the first to speak.

Loki rolled his eyes, he didn’t stopped himself this time. The corner of Uk’s lips curl at the sides as he smirk.

“I can’t believe you,” Nabila leaned on the table. “This morning you’re all about getting on their good side, now you want an army to greet them. That’s not a good start for peace talks.”

“Well, this morning the mortal wasn’t half dead yet.” Abbe told them unabashed, “The pain is shaking up the prince; can’t you tell how the lady’s fairing on the other realm? If the pain is great enough to hurt an Asgardian, it’s enough to kill a-“

“Don’t you think about finishing that sentence,” Loki said hotly at the nobleman. Fist curled on top of the table, eyes sharp and jaws clenched. Abbe gape at him, like a fish out of water.

Odin cleared his throat and the councils’ attention turned to him. “Heimdall informed me that –this mortal named Fury is also preparing an army. It seems that they don’t want any surprise coming from our part, too.”

“Are you not at all alarmed, my king?” Gable asked in a nervous tone, trying to sneak glances at Loki.

“If they were to attack, they won’t bother telling us when they will attack.” Odin replied.

“What if it’s a trap?” Abbe said to them.

“All the more reasons to be prepared,” the King turned to the first prince. “Have an army of three hundred ready,” Thor nodded as he got to his feet and bowed before he left. Odin then turned to Loki, “You used Uk as a disguise, I think it would be best that he pose as the sorcerer that they have been talking to when they enter Asgard, don’t you think?”

Loki only nodded, he knows it’s the right thing to do.

“Though,” Odin continued. “I still want you to be there tomorrow. You have faced this Fury at his worse, your input on this situation would be needed. But mask yourself to avoid any tension to arise.”

“As you wish, my king.”

“Shall we prepare for a luncheon?” Dagfinn asked with a smile and everyone can understand why. It has been a while since he’s been surrounded by mortals.

Odin gave away a wistful sound, “It’s not a time for celebration but Thor would be reunited with his lady and Lady Darcy would be healed. They would be the only ones I will welcome in Asgard –yes, a luncheon should be in place.”

“May I ask why the ladies would be the only ones you would welcome in Asgard, my king.” Birger’s brows were furrowed.

“It’s hard to talk about peace when there’re armies at ready,” he explained to them.

“When what is the purpose of tomorrow’s event?” Abbe asked in a frustrated tone.

“I’ll let the unnecessary insults to you, Abbe. Let the leading of the Realm to me,” Odin got up from his seat and everyone bow to his leave.

As everyone get up to their seat and leave, Uk approached Loki. “I do not wish to steal your glory, Prince Loki. I hope this does not put a dent in our friendship.”

As always, Uk sounded sincere –he cannot find a hint of lie or even mischief in his tone. It’s one of the things that Loki respected about him. They studied magic together, they were both looked down upon and while Loki grew a bit bitter and retaliated, Uk take it all in a stride not once did he use magic for mischief. Though Loki is cruel and Uk is kind, they both favor diplomacy above war. Thinking about their similarities and differences got Loki wondering if there is friendship between them. He pushed the thought aside, “I understand the king’s decision on the matter. And I do not doubt your ability in healing the young lady.”

They exited the gathering room side by side, “Everyone knows you can sit next to the Vanirs, Prince.” He smiled at Loki, wide and almost nostalgic.

The younger prince gave away a soft chuckle, “You’re being too kind, Uk.”

“Humble doesn’t suit you,” Uk teased. “All the mayhem you caused inside the classroom, Gods, it drove everyone to the wall.”

“You still remember it?”

Uk gave him a disbelieving look, “Of course I do. How could I not? The master sorcerer’s hair would fall out of his head whenever he would yell at us, if he hit us with his stick he would be the one feeling the pain. You saved us from torture.”

Loki huffed at him, “Don’t be overly dramatic.”

Uk raised an eyebrow at him, “Oh please… Like I said, humble doesn’t suit you. If you were just looking out for yourself, you could enchanted the whole room wherein you would be the only one he cannot hurt, but you enchanted it so everyone won’t get hurt. I do not know why that got you your title of mischief, it should have garnered you the title of protection.”

“Protector of what? An old grumpy master sorcerer?”

“If it were up to me, protector of sorcerers.” Uk left him standing at the entrance of the great hall.

Loki simply grabbed a mead and headed to the garden to once again look up at the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy woke up with a gasp, her right hand was trembling like there’s a magnitude eight earthquake inside her small body. She was bracing herself for another round of pain, but nothing came. She can sense a tingling sensation side her body but no jolt of electricity or burning accompanied it. She sat up on the bed, she can hear noises from the outside of her tent. ‘Baby Jesus, I need a trailer with sound proofing.’ With that thought, she got up to see what’s happening outside. There were trucks and people running and pacing to and fro, ‘Oh yeah… Army.’ She walked out of her tent, it was already night time but the lighting equipment of the place made it hard for her to see the stars. ‘Talk about light pollution,’ she started distancing herself from the campsite. She’s overwhelmed by it all.

She didn’t went far, just far enough so that the light of the site won’t hinder her from seeing the stars. She likes looking up the stars, one of the reasons she dig her internship with Jane. From the pocket of her coat, she reached for her iPod. She wanted to drown everyone out and just focus on the stars. She played it on random and landed on Switch foot.

Since she wore the ring, this is the only time she woke up without feeling any pain. She’s worried that maybe that’s the sign that she’ll die tomorrow morning. She’s actually afraid to die without any life changing achievements, not famous and having no degree. She’s going to die and she has not yet done the things she wants to. ‘If I’m going to die tomorrow, the least I can do is rock out to one of my favorite song.’

The song she’s listening to is nearing its chorus. She took her hands, placed it at the sides of her mouth, took a deep breath and yelled. “But when I look at the stars!”

 

Loki practically jumped from the bench he was sitting on when he heard a yelling Darcy. Gods, why did he put a spell on his goblet? He doesn’t know how much he has drank because the goblet never ran out of mead. “Not a very smart thing to do,” he muttered to himself. He slumped on the bench once more, aware that he should already stop drinking but drank nonetheless. Darcy’s yelling and he marveled at how odd she is, she forgot about the ring again. He wished that he could one day show his face to her.

“When I look at the stars, the stars I feel like myself.”

“I can say I agree,” he said through the ring. He heard a small squeaking voice at the other side, “Oh, and that was a fantastic performance! A little less yelling and it would be better, but it was quite fascinating. I do feel like myself when I look at the stars.”

 

“Oh, shit.” She pulled out her earphones, “Fuck, my mouth.”

She heard him chuckle, low and sexy. “Don’t tempt me.”

Her brows furrowed, ‘Did he just flirted?’

 

The words escaped his mouth before he could even think, he grimaced. What he said was inappropriate, “I apologize.” He said quickly, “The mead brings out the worse in people –especially me. Not really a heavy drinker, I leave that to my brother.”

 

“No, it’s okay.” Darcy had experience worse, and the come on line isn’t really what’s on her mind. “I just never thought that Asgardians make sex jokes –or even flirt.” She scratched the itch at the back of her head. “So, is there a reason for all this drinking?”

 

He sighed, “No, not really.” He waved his hand, the mead inside goblet was replaced by water. “It was late when I realize that I already drank too much,” he took a sip of his water. “How about you? Why are you still up and awake? You should be resting, saving your energy for tomorrow.”

 

She shrugged, she knows he can’t see her but the action helps. “I wanted to look at the stars,” she said to him. Then asked, “Are the stars in Asgard different?” She didn’t tore her eyes from the sky. The night breeze was neither too hot nor too cold. Small dots twinkle and she tried to make patterns out of it, but she can only make out Orion’s belt and the North Star.

“They burn passionately as any other stars in any realm.”

“So, they’re not better?”

“All stars are beautiful, Darcy. It doesn’t matter where you are, all that matters is it keeps us looking up.”

She thought about it for a minute, ‘That’s some deep shit.’ “Yeah…”

 

Her agreement spoke in different magnitudes. He often spoke in a riddle like manner, to deceive and confuse. Yet using that same talent, he imparted one of the things he discovered between his travels to different realms to a mortal –to this mortal. Realization struck him harder than any punch he had received all his life. He hasn’t been looking at the stars as often as he used to.

Can he still look up the way he use to? He can’t even look back at his past without doubting every memory. He can’t even look at his self without being reminded that he killed his own father. Would he had done the same things if he knew from the very start? Would he had taken a different path? Or be the monster in the children’s stories? One question after the other popped out of his head, there is only one he wants to be answered; who or what is he supposed to be?

 

There was a sudden feeling of confusion that washed over Darcy, this time she is sure where it came from. His feeling of confusion is the kind that doesn’t come from a complicated cross word puzzle. It’s a feeling of not knowing who you are and what you want to be. A feeling that’s very familiar to Darcy, “I can feel what you’re feeling.” She said quietly, “I’ve been there –actually, I’m still there.”

 

Loki chuckled bitterly, he doubts that the girl had killed or has gone insane. He can’t believe that he let his guard down, now the mortal knows how he feels. It’s a good thing that Uk would be taking his place tomorrow, he only mean that half-heartedly. “I think lost is all I’ll ever be.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They saw their son, looking up at the sky, sitting on a bench the in palace garden and talking to his ring. He has been present but distant, and they are sure he is contemplating about a lot of things. Odin could only hope that Loki sees the good scheme of life and take it with positivity, for him not to question the good things that will happen to him. While Frigga knows someone will help her youngest to become a better man.

Odin turned to his wife, “Must we really test the young lady?”

“Definitely, my king.” She answered him, the maidens kept their head down, pretending to be deaf about their conversation. “I don’t like it, but our boys are overly dramatic.”

“I wonder who they got it from,” Odin said teasingly.

The queen did not miss a beat, “Probably from you. Lips sewn shut and banishment to a different realm? Yes, it’s from you.”

“I can’t simply spank them,” he said. “Spanking are for little boys-“

“Oh,” she raised an eyebrow. “That’s not what you said back then,” Odin blushed at her comeback. Frigga could only laugh at him, “Trust me, all will be well when she passed the test.”

 

 

Thor was unusually happy and it annoyed Sif, and Loki could not be bothered to care. Usually he would do something to sour up his brother’s mood, but a part of him was glad that Sif’s sulking. It somehow felt good –almost like revenge. Maybe he should be plotting how the Foster woman would stumble upon a Golden Apple. He rolled his eyes at his own antics, he’s sure Odin would hand the apple to Foster himself as a part of making up for all the wrong doings he did to Thor.

“You will love Jane,” Thor said brightly at Frigga. “She has a kind heart and a sharp mind.”

“I figure that much,” she said with a smile. “She has turned you into a man and created a Bifrost of their own. An extraordinary feat even for an Aesir.”

“How about this Lady Darcy?” Fandral asked, “Isn’t she the voluptuous one we met at the desert?” He was smirking –almost maniacally, the look made Loki frown. “I’d like to get to know her better.”

“Isn’t she a maiden?” Sif joined the conversation, voice laced with disgust for the mortal.

“She is more than a maiden,” Thor told them. “She’s a companion; brave, loyal and true. Also –what do they call it? Ah, right! An intern.”

“Intern,” Volstagg echoed.

“I cannot explain it fully, but I’m sure they would gladly explain it to you.” Thor hopped on his horse, the warrior three and Sif followed the action. “Come along, brother,” he told Loki.

“Give us a moment,” Frigga told his oldest as she ushered her youngest to the side where they wouldn’t hear them. “How do you feel about meeting Lady Darcy?”

He moved his head lightly to the side and his brows shot up, “Are you-“He hesitated but continued.  “Are you thinking that I’ll grow some affection for the mortal?”

A little push and a little pull, Frigga thought. “A mother could only hope.”

“Mother,” Loki whined the same way he did when he was still young, it made Frigga smile. Her young boy is still in the man in front of her, it’s not too late for him. “I’m not even going to answer that,” he walked to his horse.

Frigga held him by the arm before he gets on, “Why not?”

“Because that would be a devastating fate. Their life time is nothing but a blink of an eye for us. Falling for a mortal is like signing up for a life time of misery,” he told her in a low voice so that Thor would not hear them.

Frigga’s smile grew wider, “So I take it you’re excited.”He rolled his eyes at his mother and she simply laugh at him. Loki got on his horse and waved good-bye to her, as he see Odin approach the queen.

“You’re a dangerous woman,” Odin said to her as he kiss him on her cheek.

“All queens are.”

They arrive at the observatory and Thor gave the instructions clearly. Heimdall will direct the mortals to the pathway that will lead them to the bridge where they will be greeted by the king, first prince, the second prince posing as a council member Dagfinn, and council member Uk. The army would be behind them, ready to attack at command.

Odin nodded at Loki, he placed his hand just a few inches away from his mouth. Before he could say anything, he noticed that the dark part of his skin had increased. He can only hope that his mother’s spell is holding up on her part. He took in a deep breath, “The welcoming party is ready.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I sure hope it’s a party on that side,” Darcy said. She just vomited her breakfast behind a tent and Jane is guiding her to the line of SHIELD agents. Her whole body feels weak, her right arm trembles and her boss is the only reason why she can stand at the moment. The scientist three plus she and Fury are the ones at the very front, the rest of the avengers are behind them and over thirty agents at their tail.

Fury looked down at her, Tell them we’re going in.”

“We’re going in.”

 

“They’re going in,” Loki told them. He’s praying that the King couldn’t hear his heartbeat. He wasn’t even sure if it his or hers.

 

It felt like she took a dive underwater, she held her breath, afraid that she might drown. But that sensation only last for a few seconds. When she felt a breeze she opened her eyes, but once again her breath was taken away when she saw the golden observatory. “Wow,” that doesn’t even cut it. Her eyes landed on a man with golden armor and helmet with a sword. In the jolliest way she can muster she said, “You must be Heimdall.”

“Indeed I am, Lady Darcy.” He lowered his head to her, it was a bow. “I am the all-seer, I see everything on the nine realms including the army you have bought before they even entered my observatory.”

The director shoed no fear, “Good.”

Heimdall raised his hand, pointing to the pathway. “The King waits.”

“Thank you,” Darcy said to him.

The moment Jane saw Thor, she went running to his arms. Darcy could only painfully close her eyes as they lip-locked in front of a hundred or so people. She noticed an old man with an eye patch, no one needs to tell her that this man is the king. There is something about power and eye patches. She took a step forward and curtsied.

“At least one mortal knows how to greet a king,” he said in an amused voice.

When the man smiled, he didn’t seem scary anymore. “It is our honor to be under your presence, your majesty.” She raised her head, she couldn’t stop the trembling of her arm and sweat was forming on her forehead. She was breathing through her mouth and she can tell everyone can notice her discomfort.

“I am director Nic-“

Odin raised a hand to stop the man from speaking. He turned to his side, “Uk, see to it that the young Lady is taken care of. It seems like she’s a beat away from passing out.”

“Yes, my king.”

Darcy saw a blond man walk towards her, she focused her gaze on his eyes. Her brows furrowed.

He smiled at her, all charming. “Come with me, we’ll get you healed.”

His voice is gentle –too gentle, there was no authority in it and his accent was off. “You’re not him,” she said quietly, almost only to herself.

“What did you said, kid?” Tony walked to her side, he has his suit on.

Shaking her head slightly from side to side, she said it a little louder. “You’re not him,” she saw Tony, Fury and Bruce tense up. From the way Natasha, Clint and Steve were standing she can tell that they’re getting ready for any attack or to attack.

The man smile faltered for a second, showing that he’s nervous. “Lady Darcy, it is me. You’re friend, man of iron can confirm it. I’m the one he met yesterday.”

Fury turned to Tony, “Is he the guy?”

“He is,” Tony answered.

“What are you on about?” Fury hissed at Darcy.

“I can point out for three things that wrong about him, but the fourth one would convince you.” Her voice maybe weak but it carried confidence.

Loki didn’t expect a girl like her, black curly hair like his, short yet full figured, and blue eyes that would put Asgard’s ocean to shame. When she smiled at Uk he knows what she is planning to do. She grabbed the council member with the hand that bears her ring. Uk screamed and so did she, it wasn’t long before they both fell to the ground.

“Loki!” Odin called to him.

He immediately got off his horse and ran towards Darcy, his illusion faded. A large number of Midgardian weapons were aimed at him. She was coughing eyes shut, but when she opened them, her lips curled to a smile that was for him alone. “I knew it wasn’t him,” she said to him like it was just like a game. Her eyes fell shut once again, and this time she lost consciousness. He was about topic her up but he was stopped.

“Take another step and you’re dead,” it wasn’t an empty threat from Stark.

He saw the man that turns into a beast approach Darcy, he was about to touch her forehead.

“Don’t!” He warned him, “If you touch her the ring would activate once again and that might be the end of her.”

“Then get someone to fix her,” the captain told him.

“At this point I’m the only one that can touch her and fix her,” Loki said to them. “I made the ring so it would only answer to me.” The moment he said that the wheel started turning like crazy.

Fury looked up the king still on his horse, “What are you playing at?”

“I wasn’t me who wanted to gamble with the girl’s life. You could have brought her here sooner.” Times like these reveal people who they really are. He didn’t want to take advantage of the girl, but he would like to know what kind of leader is this Fury. The man wanted to intimidate him –a king! He’s wrong to think that he is easily scared, before Fury was even born he had already mastered that skill.

Tony had too much while he was growing up, but at the same time he doesn’t have much. He has all the money a guy can ask for, he can get any lady he likes, but he didn’t have family. The closest thing he has is Pepper, Rhodey and Darcy. The girl is like a sister to him, annoying and always complaining but she take care of them. Not because it’s her job, it’s because she cares. Jane huddled beside him and Bruce, not touching Darcy but their palms itching to do so. He stare at Loki, eyes moving, shifting as he clenched his fists and jaw. “Save her,” Tony said firmly. “You have enough deaths in your hand, if you let her die, I will kill you. And I don’t care if that starts a war between realms.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not Beta'd, pardon my mistakes.

“Stark, that is not your call!” Fury yelled at him.

Tony stare at him unfazed, “If Darcy dies there will be no peace talks.” What he said isn’t only directed at Fury but his eyes were at his. “You forget what I can do and how much of a crazy genius I am.”

“Believe me, Stark, I know just how crazy you are.”

“No one will die, certainly not Lady Darcy.” Odin said and that made the two man turn to him.“It takes a real man to swallow ones pride, with your permission I will task Loki to heal the young lady.” Tony simply nodded, “Ladies Jane and Darcy, along with your warrior Stark and Banner may stay in my realm. There’s a feast dedicated to your success. The rest may leave.” He ordered, “We can resume the peace talk someday else. I’ll send one of my men.” Fury still stood tall, not moving. “Is it your pride that’s keeping you here? If that’s so, you just showed what kind of a leader you are. Peace would be beyond you, I pity your people.”

There was a moment of silence before Fury opened his mouth. “If you’re going to send someone, send Thor.” And with that, he gestured for his men to move out.

Loki started moving once the rest of the mortals have passed through the portal. Tony’s eyes were fixed at him as he carried Darcy. He ordered two of the warriors to clear off a chariot, he lay her down gently and glanced back at Tony. “Follow me,” warriors were amazed when Tony lifted his self from the ground and followed the prince from the sky. Some of the villagers were alarmed at the sight of ironman but they paid them no mind. The only reason why they are not up each other’s throats is Darcy. The queen saw them, they had no moment for formalities as they all rush to the healing chamber.

When they reach the healing chamber, Loki started barking orders at the healers before he could even put Darcy down. He made it pretty clear that no one is to touch her except for him. When the maidens told Tony to get out, the mortal yelled at them. The healers were being persistent, the noise were getting louder every second that pass and he needs his full concentration because he himself is feeling weak. Loki told them that Tony can stay, but he told the man to calm down and to not disturb him.

Loki fondled with the buttons on Darcy’s coat and Tony swatted his hands away, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Taking of her coat,” Loki answered in an are-you-an-idiot kind of tone.

“That’s what I noticed, you can’t do that!” At Tony finish his sentence the door of the healing room burst open once more. They both turned to see who it is, and it was the King himself. “Great, more audience.” He muttered.

“I need to take of her clothes to see the extent of the injury and heal it.” He was about to continue on but was stopped by the same man. This time he glared at Tony, “What did I told you about disturbing me?”

“Let the maidens do it.”

“And risk her getting touched?”

Between their arguments the king piped up, “Is she betrothed to you?”

“What?!” Tony exclaimed, “Jesus, no. She’s like my sister.”

“Let Loki do what he has to in order to heal her,” Odin said. “You might not believe it, but he’s more of a gentleman than Thor.”

It was the first time Tony saw Loki gob smacked, “Okay, fine. But if you feel a cup, I’ll torture you before I kill you.”

Loki didn’t made any comeback, he hurriedly and carefully took off Darcy’s coat. Under the coat, she was wearing a white shirt that covers her arm. He took a knife and tore the thin fabric material. The darkened skin on her body is almost reaching her shoulder, her injury is worse than his. He took off his coat, rolled the sleeve of his tunic. Not minding the gasps he heard in the background, his injury is about to reach his elbow –nothing compared to the lady’s. He took her injured hand, splashed it with some magical water that’s in a basin. He whispered something in his right hand, it produced green fumes. He run his hand up and down on her arm, over and under as he speak in a dialect no one thought he knows.

He hissed in between a few words, it’s a good thing that the girl is unconscious as he healed her. He doesn’t know if she would be able to stand the pain. The darkened are of Darcy’s skin started to crack, when he rubbed it away it became ash. He let the ash fall to the ground, he wiped her arm clean with a towel and he also did it to his self. His injured skin returned to its pale complexion.

“That was amazing,” one healer commented.

“You learn things when you’re always with Thor,” Loki took off Darcy’s ring. He stare at it for a moment before turning to one of the healers. “Get me a basin of water,” the young lady hurried of. He picked up his coat and from its pocket he took out a vial that contains a silver white liquid. The basin was placed on top of a table, he pour a few drops of the silver white liquid and dropped the two cross rings in it. He closed his eyes and started chanting words that Aesirs thought would never hear again. Especially not from him.

Loki took in a deep breath and let the ring absorbed the magic he pour in it. When he reached for the rings, it glowed bright green and bright blue. He wore the blue ring, and slipped the green on Darcy’s finger. He turned to Tony, “She’ll probably wake up in a few hours. Tell her-“he hesitated only for a moment. “Tell her if she needs me all she needs to do is pray.”

“I’m not going to thank you,” Tony said. His leveled voice got the attention of everyone in the room. “Darcy’s family, but one life doesn’t clean the red on your ledger.”

“I’m afraid nothing can cleanse that much red,” he told him. With a nod he left Tony in the presence of the king. Loki is not faultless, but they are not saints.

 

When Darcy woke up, she felt like she has been sleeping for an entire week. Her back hurts, right arm feeling numb, and head a bit heavy. She blinked a few times, hearing voices. She can tell its Jane and Tony, probably bickering about science. She slowly got up, and a woman with a princess Amidala hairstyle approached her with an easy smile.

She handed Darcy a goblet, “Drink this. It’ll help with the soreness.” She looked kind, so Darcy took the goblet and drink from it.

She moaned, the liquid contained by the goblet is sweet. “Thank you, that’s some good medicine.”

“Darcy,” Jane came jogging towards her with Tony and Bruce. All she did was eye the three and what they were wearing. Her boss has a silver top that’s a bit loose but tightens at the waist with a thin belt that has a golden feather design, and her skirt was reaching the ground with a very rich red that resembles Thor’s cape. Bruce was wearing a cream white tunic, black leather like plants, brown boots and a purple coat. While Tony was wearing a Shakespearian like shirt with the ruffles on the sleeves, black leather pants and boots and topped by a dark vest.

She snickered at Tony, the older man rolled his eyes at her. “Sorry, Jane’s all Thor’d up, Bruce looks amazing, and you look like an extra on Othello.”

“Oh, ha-ha, missy. The Queen also sent you a dress,” Tony told her. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” she said with a relieved sigh. She rubbed her neck with her right hand and noticed something cold touch her skin. She checked her hand, brows burrowed lightly at the sight of the green ring. This time, it was shining brighter.

“Houdini slipped that back after doing his voo-doo, alakazam crap.” Tony informed her, “And said, if you ever need him all you have to do is pray.”

Bruce gave away a wistful sound, “Like pray –pray. Huh, weird.”

There was a flash of green in the ring and that told her he’s wearing the other one. She wanted to say ‘thank you’ through the ring, but thought that it’s better to say it personally. She cleared her throat, and stare back at the scientist three. “So, why you wearing that again?”

“There’s a feast,” Jane started out. “It’ll start in an hour. The Queen wanted us to wear an appropriate attire for the evening.”

“Seems itchy,” she commented.

“You have no idea,” Tony said. “And it smells.”

“You should have let the maidens help you with what to wear,” Bruce said. “They seem to know what they were doing.”

“I don’t want to wear anything that would give me B.O.” Darcy told them.

A young lady approached them with her head bowed down, on her hands there was a light blue dress. “The Queen requests that you wear this for the evening.”

From her voice, Darcy can tell that the maiden is not over sixteen. “And what if I don’t wear it?” The young maiden gave her a nervous glance.

Jane saw through her mischief. “She’ll wear it,” she assure the girl. “I’ll make her wear it.” Jane took the dress from the girl’s hand and gave Darcy a stern glare.

“Oh, mom!” Darcy whined.

“You’re going to join us in this renaissance fair,” Tony said with a grin.

Jane started pushing Darcy off the bed an into somewhere she can get changed, Her dress was simpler than Jane’s, long sleeves that loosen by her elbow, the neck line low enough to show a bit of cleavage –but not too much, the bodice showed her small waist and flat stomach and was long enough to cover her feet while she walks. Her friend called in a maiden to ask for hair pins. Thank goodness she has a curly hair, she would be damned if she would end up looking like Legolas with what Jane did to her hair. When she stare at herself in the mirror, she noticed that it brought out the darkness of her hair.

“The Queen has style,” that’s all Darcy could say.

“Why did you get the simpler dress?” Jane whined.

“Because I’m not dating an Asgardian Prince,” she told Jane as they got back to the boys. Darcy wasn’t surprised when she saw Thor chatting with Bruce and Tony when they got back.

“Lady Darcy,” Thor greeted her with a hug. “I’m glad that you are well, up and ready for the feast. A lot of Asgardians wants to see the mortals who’ve created their own Bifrost and the one who saw through Loki’s trickery.”

“You mean he planned it?” She didn’t expect to sound as sad as she did.

“He did not, it was my father’s. The King didn’t want any tension to arise, so he ordered Loki to conceal himself as Uk would pose to be the sorcerer that you’ve been talking to.” Thor explained.

“Well, then it’s not Loki’s trickery –it’s the King’s. Give credit where credit is due, big guy.”

“Darcy,” Jane warned her.

“The Queen expressed the same thing,” Thor’s smile widen. “And she wishes to speak to you before your stay ends.”

The Queen wants to talk to her? Isn’t Jane supposed to be the one she should be spending some time with? Her lady boss would be the Queen’s future daughter-in-law. As the first prince led their way, Tony and Bruce were by her side. The billionaire, she can tell, is itching to say something to her but she paid him no mind. Her legs weren’t that long, keeping up with Thor is hard for her.

When they reached the dining hall, Darcy was amazed by how big the place is. They could fit more than a hundred people there. The long table seemed to be endless. “Wow,” that the second time she said that in one day and not be sarcastic about it. It wasn’t only the golden walls and floor that made it impossible for her to speak, but it was the view of the night sky. She held on Jane’s arm and pointed at the sky, “Look.” Her voice sounded airy even to her ears.

“I take it the lady likes what she sees.”

Darcy turned to see who the voice belongs to. She eyed the man that looks like the actor of the old comedy Robin Hood and men in tights. He was accompanied by a very hairy man, and Asian dude, and a very tall girl.

“I am Fandral,” he reached for her hand and kissed it. “This is Volstagg,” hairy dude. “Hogun,” Asian dude. “And Lady Sif,” very tall lady.

From what she read and watched, every lady must curtsy during an introduction. She gave them a polite and calculated smile. “I am Darcy Lewis of Midgard,” she then gestured at Tony. “This is Tony Stark, one of the Earth’s Mightiest.” Then to Bruce, “And Dr. Bruce Banner –also one of Earth’s Mightiest.” The two men gave the Asgardians an awkward bow. “I’ll let Thor introduce his lady,” she stepped aside. She knew she did the right thing from the way Thor was smiling. If his smile gets any wider, he is going to hurt his self.

“This is Lady Jane Foster,” Thor’s voice boom. “The woman who made the portal possible and the love of my life.” There is no way everyone in the room did not heard it.

She stare back at the three stooges and Xena, Darcy saw something in the woman’s eyes. She felt like Jane just made an enemy unknowingly. Of course, Thor is the Crowned Prince all of the ladies in the realm wasn’t him. Xena must have been close to the finish line when Jane came along. She wondered if Loki has the same problem.

The unexpected thought made her mind replay the scene when she first saw him. It was amazing, the green fumes that move over the body of the stranger slowly revealed who he really is. The long hair that was tied back turned into a sleek black hair that rests just above his shoulder. The bulky body that was covered by a creamy white tunic change into a tall slender figure wearing green, black and gold. Black eyes turned green, and an old face became young and too good looking for her not to remember.

And as if on cue, when she turned to face her right, he was there –walking towards them. She was doing the ‘oh my, God’ mantra in her head. If this is the same Loki that attack them in New Mexico, she’ll gladly kneel. ‘Too much for being a feminist,’ she said to herself. She stare at him as he got closer. His eyes wasn’t like the moss underwater nor like the grass in the meadow. It was lush like the forest, there was an unspeakable life behind it. She can sense the wilderness it possess. He stride so coolly, like a predator. Controlled movement that can lay waste to his prey. It was overwhelming, her heart was beating so loud inside her chest she avoided his gaze in hope to calm herself.

“Brother,” Thor greeted Loki.

“There seems to be a few changes in the seating arrangement,” he said to them and that made her look at him. “You’ll sit at father’s left side,” he said to Thor. “Next to you would be Lady Jane, then Stark. I will sit by mother’s right side, next to me would be Lady Darcy and then Banner.”

“Wait,” Tony piped up. “Why does Darcy have to sit next to you?”

“The King and Queen arranged that,” he deadpanned. “If you have any complain, take it to them.” He turned to him, their eyes locked for a moment. He bowed politely at her and she returned it.

As he walk away she didn’t know she was holding her breathe.

“Oh, dear Odin,” Fandral said dramatically. “You seem so frightened. Well, that’s understandable. Seeing the man who tried to rule over your realm can be quite traumatizing.” He walked beside her and wrapped a hand around her shoulder that she immediately shrugged off.

She faced him, “I’m not afraid.”

He was about to wrapped his hand around her again, “No need to be ashamed-“

She cut off Fandral, “I am not afraid of Prince Loki.” This time she said it firmly, holding up her hand to stop him from speaking and holding her.

“Please, don’t touch Darcy unless she permits you to.” Bruce said to Fandral in a leveled voice.

“A lady like her should feel flattered that a warrior like me takes notice of her,” Fandral said and Darcy could see a tinge of green in Bruce eyes.

“You can flatter her without touching her,” the polite doctor said.

“Friends,” Thor said. “Let us not fight.”

“Okay, let’s make this clear.” Darcy said then turned to Fandral, “I am not interested to be bedded by you –or anyone else for that manner, clear?” The Asgardian nodded and she smiled at him, “Good!” She hooked her right arm in Tony’s and her left at Bruce, “Let’s get settled in the table, I’m starving.” Pushing down the thoughts of just how hot the bad prince is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I had a minor accident and had to rest up for a couple of days. 
> 
> This fic is not Beta'd, please do pardon my mistake. In the future, once I'm done with this part of the series I would edit it.
> 
> On to the story.

She stood out in the crowd, she carries a whimsical radiance around her that was beyond the glowing tanned skin of Asnjur. Asgardian women walk around in fancy clothes while she was just wearing a simple dress, she had no other jewelry except for the ring Loki had given her. She looks so pure –so innocent, his stomach is getting twisted in a knot as he wants to protect her innocence. He’s starting to feel like a fool, who has ever heard of mischief being a protector or innocence.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Frigga whispered to his ear.

“For a mortal, she is.” He answered in a clipped tone.

People started gathering around the table. From the corner of his eyes, he can see that Banner assisted Darcy to her seat. Stark was giving him knowing looks, and over to Darcy a warning gaze that the young lady merely shrugged off. While Jane tried not to give him death glares, that would be bad for the soon to be part of the royal family.

“Let us dine!” Odin said. The King seems more elated nowadays than he used to be and the Kingdom seems to be one with his joy. Can a family really bring a man peace and joy?

“Lady Darcy,” Loki’s eyes immediately flew to his mother. She’s planning something and he can tell it from the way she is smiling. “Thor said that you are an ‘Intern’, can you explain that to us?”

Darcy wiped her mouth quickly and smiled at the Queen. “An intern is someone who works for professionals to gain work experience,” she explained. “Like an apprentice.”

“Ah,” Frigga mouthed in understanding. “Loki became an apprentice, too. He was gone for such a long time, but when he came back he’s already knows a lot more spells than me.” He wanted to stop his mother from talking, but instead he just put a piece of meat in his mouth and tried to shut up. Frigga continued on, “So you are also studying the stars?”

“Uhm –no,” she paused. “It’s a different kind of science that I’m studying.”

He noticed how her voice hitched a bit, is she feeling insecure?

“Oh, please do tell.”

“The science of politics.” The moment she said that, the nearest people to them on the table turned their heads towards her. He saw a flush run up her cheeks as she fiddle with the table napkin.

“Isn’t that something that a woman shouldn’t be studying,” Fandral said with a huff of laugh. “Leave the politics to the men, my lady.”

Her posture stiffen, he can tell that she feels like she’s being attacked but she’s ready to fight back. He’s excited to see what’s going to happen. He leaned back on his chair, a goblet in his hand.

Darcy cleared her throat, “And isn’t being a warrior a man’s occupation?” She turned to Fandral then to Sif, “Would you tell Lady Sif to leave fighting to the men?”

“My double bladed spear would be up his throat before he could open his mouth,” Sif said with a smirk.

But it seems that Fandral isn’t done yet, “Why would you want to study politics? Wouldn’t you want to –what do women do? Embroider? I mean, what else can you do?”

“Hey!” Stark piped up, “Don’t talk to Darcy like that.”

Fandral smirk, contented that he’s getting on to their nerves.

“Fandral,” Loki called to him in a cold voice. “It would do you good if you apologize to her.”

“Boys,” Darcy called out to Tony and Loki. “Don’t worry I can handle it,” she gently tap Loki’s left hand and his whole equilibrium tilted. It was a good thing he was seated or else he would have fallen on his butt. She turned to the King and Queen, “Please pardon me if the things I’m going to say offends you. This asshole is just really getting on my nerve.”

“Darcy,” Jane’s voice has a bit of a tremble in it.

She has no plan of stopping as she coldly stare at Fandral and spoke in a soft and gentle voice. “I know your brain is stuck in this medieval schmuck, and you’d probably won’t know which end of a sword is the handle if you haven’t been fighting for centuries. Saying that, your opinion doesn’t matter to me. You can look down on me and insult me all you want, you’re not the first one who did that and you certainly won’t be the last one. And you should really feel embarrassed by now –oh, wait… You haven’t really realized the fact that you’re sitting at a table that has Sif –who’s a great female warrior, Jane –who created Midgard’s Bifrost portal, and the Queen –who is a mother, a wife, and a ruler. So, to answer your question; what do women do? Women kick ass, defy the laws of physics, raise great warriors and powerful magicians, and support a king and his Kingdom. And me? I can bring you down a few pegs.”

“Well said, Lady Darcy.” Odin said as he raise his goblet to her.

“Thank you, your highness.” She gave Odin a cheeky grin.

Fandral stiffen on his seat, counting to five minutes before getting up and moving to another seat. Darcy smiled and eased up with the Casanova gone, she talked to Sif, Volstagg and Hogun. Tony and Bruce would join along and no one bothered Jane and Thor from sweet talking each other. Frigga nudged him on his side, gesturing for him to also engage in a conversation with Darcy, but he kept quiet.

Loki saw Uk approach their group and occupy the seat that Fandral left, he has a delighted expression on his face. “I hope you don’t mind me joining,” he said to Odin. “I’m just a little too curious about the Midgardians.” He then turned to the mortals to introduce his self, “I am Uk, a member of the king’s council and a sorcerer.”

Odin laughed at that, “I’m sure you want to know how Lady Darcy saw through our little plan.”

“Not only that, my king.” He answered as he leaned on the table and set his eyes at Darcy. “I have so many questions about Midgard, I don’t know where to start.”

“How about starting in how she knew you weren’t the one she was speaking to?” Odin suggested.

All eyes are now on Darcy and it was unnerving.

“I’m curious myself,” Bruce said. “You said, you noticed three things that didn’t seem right. What was it?”

“Well,” the first word came out like a squeak. She needed to clear her throat before speaking again. “The first thing was the voice, Uk’s voice was gentle and Prince Loki’s was –authoritative. The second thing was he wasn’t wearing any ring,” she didn’t elaborated on that any further. “The last one was his eyes.”

“But you’ve never seen Loki before,” Tony pointed out. “How could you have known he has green eyes?”

“It’s the ring, it indicates what the eye color of the other bearer is.” She held her hand up to show them the ring, “Uk and I have the same shade of blue eyes and the Prince has lush green.”

“Your eyes has a different shades of blue,” Loki didn’t notice that he said that out loud. It was his mother’s sly smile that made him realize it. “Uk’s has a bit shade of grey in his, yours is –like the ocean.”

“Impressive,” Frigga said. She wasn’t really talking about Darcy’s deduction but of Loki’s way of flattering the lady.

“Indeed,” Odin seconded.

Uk then went on, asking about Midgard. About its culture, people and politics. Stark was able to answer questions about the culture, so did Banner. It appears that the doctor use to travel back then. Darcy talked about politics, laws that were similar with Asgard and equality in gender. There was no doubt that she knows a lot about politics. Loki’s impressed but he didn’t show it.

The band started playing a tune and Thor asked Jane for a dance, the king introduced Stark to Nabila so they could dance, and the queen asked if Bruce would dance with Sif. He can see what’s going to happen next, so he got up from his seat ready to escape to the garden. But a firm grip on his elbow stopped him, he didn’t need to turn around to know that it’s his mother.

Odin spoke quickly, “And of course.” Loki turned around and saw a glint in his father’s eyes. He knows mischief when he sees it. “It’s only right that Loki dance with Lady Darcy.”

His nose flared a bit, what are his parents doing? Is this a part of Odin’s way of being a good parent? Clearly, the man knows so little about parenting. He stare at Darcy and there’s a faint crimson on her cheeks. He doesn’t want her to be humiliated, he drew his hand to her. “May I have this dance?”

“It would be an honor,” she swallowed hard. “But I’m not as graceful as Jane, I might step on your feet.”

“Stump on it if you must,” Frigga said in a teasingly tone. “But I doubt that, Loki’s got quite a skill in dancing.”

When her hand landed on his, it spoke of how soft and fragile she is. Her small hand easily covered by his long slender fingers that could have had callouses if it weren’t for the royal treatment that he gets. As he led her to the dance floor, eyes darted towards them. He can almost hear the people around them conspire on how he would take her purity and innocence.

Darcy’s staring at her feet, making sure that she won’t step on him. He found it in himself that he wanted her to enjoy the dance with him. “I won’t be rendered paralyzed if you step on me,” he told her.

She looked up at him with a sheepish smile, “I’m just really not good at this.” She looked back at their feet, “My prom date left me after the fifth time that I step on his feet. I ended up walking home alone wearing my ridiculous prom dress.”

He used his right hand to cup her chin, gently lifted her face so that she would look at him. “Well, you can step on my toes a million times and you’ll see that I won’t leave you nor let you walk home alone in your dress.”

She chuckled, “Yeah, I don’t think you’ll be able to do that even if you want to.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Your parents are looking.”

He turned them around, Frigga and Odin are watching them. “They are being silly,” he said. He can see right through their schemes, really. And to think they are the king and queen of Asgard. What in the nine realms possess them to play matchmaker? They should be busy thinking of a way to test Jane and see if she is worthy of an Idunn apple.

How can a man have such contrast in him? Darcy wondered. Taking a deep breath, she let him lead her as they moved and swayed to the gentle tune. Darcy’s never been the instrumental kind of chic, but now she understands why that kind of music exists. It’s for couples to focus on their partners. ‘Wait! Hold up!’ She told herself before the day dreaming becomes too much. ‘He is a prince Darcy, and you know you’re not that lucky in life.’

She let her gaze wonder around the room, she spotted Bruce and Sif enjoying the dance. The female warrior has a smile on her face, and it’s almost like she’s blushing. Tony and the female council member are having a laugh as they dance, Tony’s definitely using his charm. While Jane and Thor looked so deep in love.

She looked back at Loki, his eyes were watching her. It made her a bit uncomfortable, the intensity of his gaze making her skin heat up. “So,” she said in an attempt to start a conversation but Loki was the first to think of something to say.

“I think I have an idea why Fandral tried –and failed, to humiliate you.” There was amusement in his eyes even when he spoke in a leveled manner.

“Let’s here that idea,” her smile widen.

“You declined to share a bed with him.”

“Spot on, magic man.”

Loki gave away a wistful sound, “A woman who isn’t falling to her knees at the sight of Fandral –interesting.”

“Eww, what?” Her expression grew disgusted. “Do women here really dig that asshole?”

“He is believed to be handsome, right next to Thor.”

“Thor is cute, like a puppy. Wide eyed and innocent. Fandral is a rapist in the making, a girl declines he would humiliate her because his damn ego was bruised. He is not next to Thor when it comes to being handsome.”

“He did rape a few women back then,” Loki said in a quiet voice. His eyes grew distant, like remembering horrors from his past.

Darcy stopped following his lead in their dance, “Are you serious?” He gave her a light nod, “Why is he still free?”

“It was during the war,” Loki explained. “Thor and his friends with a couple of warriors raided a small town in Vanaheim. While the first prince only feasted on their meal along with Volstagg, the others have another thing in mind. Fandral lead the men to-“

“Were they punished? Please, tell me they were punished.”

“They were,” he assured her. “Fandral was whipped in front of the palace for the whole of Asgard to see, that was centuries ago.”

“That’s fucked up, after getting whipped for rape women still wants him?” She asked.

“Women here likes men who can swing their swords.”

“And pierce through unwelcomed body,” she muttered as she gave the room a quick glance. Her lips purse and the sight of some people were still watching them, but the king and queen is not occupied by Tony. She looked up at Loki, “Let’s go somewhere quieter with less people who would look at us and judge us.”

Loki looked around him, after a song, some people were still watching them. He knows that they were looking at her because of him, they were wondering what lies and deception he must have told her to endure the entire dance with him. He knows that they must go on their separate ways already, rumors would spread all over Asgard about her. They would ruin her name because of him, he’s the dark prince and no one wants his company without wanting something in return. He knows all of that, and he also knows that he is selfish. “You’d love the garden.” She smiled at him and he wished she would only smile for him.

They reached his usual spot in the garden and Darcy stare at the statue of a woman in awe. She whistled, it was very un-lady like but it was very her. “Nice tits,” she commented.

“I’m sure my grandmother would blush at your compliment,” he said lightly. The shock expression on her face made it difficult for him to hide a smirk. He sat on the bench and she sat next to him.

“You have a great poker face, my prince.”

He knows that it she didn’t really mean anything by saying his title, but he liked the way she said it. Her voice didn’t carry disgust, venom or hatred. It was as if he was really her prince –oh! How he wanted to bang his head on a golden wall and only stop once the wall has a dent. “Years of practice, my Lady.” She grew quiet for a moment, he’s starting to think that he was wrong for calling her his lady.

Darcy turned to the second prince, she’s really having a hard time believing that he’s the one that sent the destroyer in New Mexico and opened a portal in the sky, sending an alien army to take over Earth. He’s very controlled, quite opposite of the maniac that the Avengers talk about, opposite of the jealous brother Jane says he is. Maybe she should stop listening to them altogether, and make her own assessment of Loki. “This would be the part of the evening where I would thank you for saving my life,” she told him and there was wonder in his expression. “Also, you’ve given me the rare opportunity to see and feel magic. Growing up reading Harry Potter, it’s a dream come true.”

“Harry Potter?” His brows were furrowed at her.

“He’s a fictional character that can do magic,” she said as waved her hand dismissing it. “Point is, you made me experience magic.” She then stare down at her hand, “And thank you for giving me this ring. Fury’s not going to like it when he hears you gave it to me, he’s going to rant about how not trustworthy I am. Probably ship me to another SHIELD HQ where I would be left to not see the sun anymore since the portal is now finished.”

He didn’t want her to be ship off to somewhere he couldn’t easily go after her, his eyes followed hers on the ring. As long as she’s wearing the ring, he could always find her. Well, isn’t that just creepy, he thought to his self. They’re so different from each other yet so similar. They both give their best in every task presented to them an all their efforts would be brushed off. “Just hold the ring close to your mouth and pray,” he assured her. “Wherever you are, whenever you’ll need me; I’ll be there.”

“Does this mean we’re friends?” She asked in an unsure voice.

He wanted to be more, and he knows asking for more is foolish. She’s a sweet, innocent mortal and he’s the lying scheming second prince of Asgard. “I believe that we are.”


	10. 10

Darcy’s dream was about a man with green eyes, long hair, thin lips and pale skin. His touch ghost over her body in her dream, lips pressed gentle kisses on her body and he speak of ways to worship her. All in all, it was a good dream but it was still just a dream. She woke up in the realm eternal with a sigh, she definitely has a crush on Loki the bad prince. And she can’t emphasize it enough that it’s a bad idea, worse she has ever had in a very long time.

She got up, startled to see that a maiden was by at her door with her head bowed down. ‘Creepy,’ she thought. ‘Was she here while I sleep?’ She threw the bed cover aside, her movement didn’t made the maiden look up at her. She cleared her throat and that got the maiden’s attention. “So,” she started awkwardly. “You’ve been here a while?”

“Since the sun has risen, milady.” She answered dutifully.

“Uhm –okay,” she scratched the back of her head. “Anything I can help you with?”

The maiden stare at her, clearly confused. “I am here to assist you, milady.” She walked up by the end of the bed and sat on the floor. “The King sent maidens to be of aide to his guests. The halls are long and confusing, there are proper attires that one should wear during a gathering, and Aesirs’ names that should be known.”

“Oh,” Darcy exclaimed in comprehension. “That’s really thoughtful of him.”

“It was actually the second prince’s idea,” she said with a smile that got Darcy thinking but the mortal said nothing. “Shall I assist you in getting dressed for the morning meal? The Queen sent quite a selection of clothes.”

“Yes, sure.” The maiden lead her to a bathroom that’s almost the size of her apartment. The bathtub was almost the size of a car and it has its own fountain. The maiden pointed out the soap and shampoo equivalent of Asgard, asked her if she needs assistance with washing. She told her that she can managed, the maiden went out of the bathroom with a promise that once she is done washing she would have a dress prepared for her to wear.

Once dressed, a knock on the door of her room caught her attention. The maiden stare at her, waiting for her instructions. “Uhm –let them in, I guess.”

A guard entered her room, staring down at her but not really belittling her. She’s just really short. “The King asks for your presence for the gathering that would take place after the breakfast meal.” He said in a booming but not really like Thor booming voice.

“Yes, tell the majesty that I would be there.” The guard gave her a nod and was about to walk out of the room but she stopped him. “Wait,” the guard turned towards her. “A Midgardian with a black eye patch, we call him Director Fury, is he already here?”

“I believe that the King had already sent Prince Thor to fetch that particular Midgardian along with a very few selected warrior.”

She gave away a wistful sound before speaking again, “Thank you.” The guard bowed and left, she then turned to the maiden. “Where would the gathering take place?”

“Worry not, my lady.” The maiden smiled, happy to be of service. “I shall take you to the gathering hall after breakfast meal.”

Darcy had breakfast with the scientist three, they also had maidens hovering just a few meters away from them. Tony seemed pleased but Jane and Bruce could really use some getting used to the idea. The four of them would attend the gathering along with Fury and the rest of the Avenger, the royal family would be there –along with the Queen, and the council members of Asgard.

They were already walking down the hall to the gathering place when Tony started spewing things about all the gold that there is in the place. “What if point break accidentally light up the whole palace? This interior design is not the wisest.”

“What if it’s conducive to other thing?” Darcy thought.

“Like what?” Jane asked.

“Magic,” they all turned to the familiar voice they heard. Loki beside the man named Uk caught their attention.

Uk was smiling happily at Darcy, “You’re so perceptive.” Then turned to Tony, “Prince Thor’s lightning cannot –as you say, light up the palace. The King made sure of it.”

“So, he can’t use it in here?” Brue asked.

“He can use it, but the walls won’t be conducive to it.” Loki explained as he open up the two door for them, “Ladies first.”

Jane gave Loki s suspicious look, the second prince merely gave her a bored one. Darcy yanked on Jane’s forearm so they could go along and turned to Loki apologetically. Once inside the gathering hall, Darcy saw that every Avenger was present along with Fury and Phil. She feels bad for Hill –yeah, not really after the try to take the ring from her moment. She was about to sit next to Jane but Thor directed her to another seat, she noticed that she was far from the other mortals. She was half surprised when Loki sat next to her, he looked annoyed but it didn’t seem directed to her. When the second prince gave the first prince a death glare, she understood. Thor being Thor simply beamed a smile at them.

“Everyone is here,” the Queen was wearing a kind smile on her face. “Let us get started.”

“Yes, of course.” The King turned to Fury, “You don’t need to worry about any Asgardian planning to attack your realm. My son, Thor, already proclaimed that the realm is under his protection. No one would come near it unless they would want to face his wrath.”

“If I remember correctly, it was also your son who created a portal in the sky and sent an army of aliens in our realm.” Fury reminded everyone.

“He was ill during those times,” Odin simply answered. “He wasn’t in his right mind,” he then turned to Clint. “He experienced the same thing your archer experienced, he was under controlled.”

“I call bull on this one,” Clint growled.

“Why is it so hard to believe that you were controlled and my son was not?” The Queen asked.

“He’s the God of Lies,” Clint narrowed his eyes at Loki.

“He’s the God of Mischief,” Odin corrected. “Never of lies, have your Midgardian tales been twisted. What could come out of your mouth? That Loki gave birth to a horse and a wolf? That he is married?” Odin huffed a laughed.

“If you’re saying that most of our tales are wrong, then we don’t really know anything about you.” Darcy piped up, “And I read hundreds of pages of books, too.” She grimaced.

“Worry not, Lady Darcy. You can read about our history in the library, all you have to do is ask the maiden to take you there.” Frigga smiled at her.

“Back to our original discussion,” Fury cleared his throat. “Your kid was controlled, how can we be sure that it won’t happen again?”

“Return the scepter to us,” Loki spoke up. “As long as the scepter is not tucked away safely it can happen again.”

“Yeah,” Tony piped up. “About that, the stone was actually used to bring to life an android. If you would take it, we’re not really sure if he would –die.”

“An android?” Odin asked him.

Tony whipped out his phone, and showed a holographic image of Vision. “His name is Vision, Thor said the stone is called the mind stone.”

Loki stood up, his chair falling because of the action. “The mad titan would come for that stone,” he said to everyone. “He intends to court death by killing you all.”

“Oh, dear…” Frigga murmured then turned to Odin. “It seems that we have a war to prepare for.”

Odin let out a heavy breath, “We shall form an alliance.” He said to Fury, “We must be united in order to defeat the mad titan.”

“We can’t even unite our own countries,” Darcy said that mostly to herself but with the way everyone is looking at her she can tell that she said it out loud.

“There is nothing that can unite races than a common enemy,” Odin turned to Loki. “You would be Asgard’s ambassador in Midgard, you must unite them all in the span of a year.”

“Father, I don’t know much about their politics. I will need time to learn-“

“It’s a good thing we have Lady Darcy to teach you then.”

The room erupted into chaos.

“You cannot possibly,” Abbe said to the king. “She’s nothing but a maiden.”

“Hold your tongue!” Loki hissed venomously at him.

“But it’s the truth,” the nobleman kept his head held high. “Even this –“he pointed at Fury, “–man, thinks so little of her.”

“Then, I think this would be an opportunity for Lady Darcy to prove her competency in politics.” The Queen said, still holding a smile on her face. “Don’t you agree?” She asked Fury.

“You’re placing the unity of our race in the hands of a girl?” Fury asked in disbelief.

“I am placing nothing at the hands of no one,” Odin piped up. “She would merely teach Loki about your Midgardian culture and politics. What is so wrong with that?” He asked both Abbe and Fury.

Fury sighed, determined not to let Darcy close to the second prince. “She hasn’t finished her studies, yet.”

“That’s your fault,” Tony pointed out. “You wouldn’t let her continue because you think she would spill the beans.”

“That’s right!” Jane seconded, “If it weren’t for you, she could have had a master’s degree by now.”

Nebula’s crease free face contorted into what seemed to be distaste. “You held back a child who wants to learn? How can you be a leader?”

Tony nodded in agreement, “I sometimes wonder, too.”

“Did Lady Darcy ever told anyone any secret?” The Queen asked, trying to get the gathering to move along.

“Never,” Bruce said with confidence.

“She didn’t even told SHIELD about the Portal Project,” Clint said a little amused.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “And she’s helped me in trying to catch up on pop culture.”

Darcy blushed at the Captain’s smile and Loki wanted to leer at him.

“I don’t see any problem, then.” Odin said.

“I do,” Fury won’t go down without a fight.

Odin was about to say something but the Queen rested her hand on his to stop him, they stare at each other for a moment before the King nodded to Frigga. “Director,” she called to him. “I don’t think you are understanding our subtleties. So, I’m going to tell it to you straight. I, along with the King, don’t trust you. You have lied to your champions, you have lied to your subjects, you have lied your way to your position. I don’t trust liars.”

“Burn,” Tony muttered from the side.

Fury open his mouth only to be stopped by Frigga, “I do trust Lady Darcy. And I know that she would never try to make a fool out of my son, she won’t use him to gain power but rather she would equip him to protect his self from people like you. I don’t want anyone else to teach my son but her, are we clear on that?”

“And what if I don’t do as what you say?” Fury’s walking on a very thin line.

“What do you think?” Frigga stare at him, not faltering until Fury was the one to give in.

 

The ability to see the future is not what it seems and it more of a burden than it is a blessing. What use is her visions if she cannot warn the others about it? And even if she warns them about it the outcome would still be the same. One cannot escape his or her fate and all she can do is try and equip Darcy for what the future has in store for her. Frigga greeted the younger woman with a smile on her face, warm and true this time. Behind Darcy is the maiden they have tasked to assist her, with a nod everyone in her study left except Darcy. She gestured for her to sit on a chair, the young lady did and she sat next to her. “How do you feel about the task appointed to you?” She asked as she pour them a cup of tea.

“Nervous to be honest,” she’s twiddling with her thumb. “One of your council members along with Fury were pretty vocal on their opinion about the subject.”

“Pay them no mind, they don’t know everything even if they pretend to. Though, you should be careful.” She handed Darcy a cup, “The Norns would test you and bad men will hurt you but know that you have an ally in me and Loki. With that said, I have gifts for you.” With a wave of her hand two journals appeared before them.

“Magic is so awesome,” Darcy couldn’t help but say it.

“It is quite handy,” Frigga said cheekily. She handed her the journal, both leather bond but one was green and the other was black. She placed the black on top and explained what it is for, “Inside is written all the titles of the books available in the royal library, all you have to do is read the title and its contents would appear in here. Once you’re done reading a certain book, all you have to do is close it and run a finger on its spine, it would automatically go back to containing book titles.” She handed it to Darcy and she accepted it with an open mouth. Frigga then held up the other journal, “This is a simple journal. For now, it’s empty but I know soon you will fill its pages with rare experiences.”

“Oh, wow.” It was the only thing that Darcy could say at the moment. After a few seconds of staring at the journals then back to the Queen she finally uttered, “Thank you.”

“You are very much welcome.”

“I don’t have anything to give in return-“

Frigga held up her hand to stop her, “There’s no need to give me anything. But, I would want you to keep a close eye on my son. I know the director doesn’t trust him but he is truly trying, please take good care of my son.”

“I would, you can be sure of that.” Darcy said with a smile, “We’re friends and friends look out for each other.”

Frigga’s smile widen, completely pleased. “Then I should warn you about the pranks Loki might pull."

 

He’s going back to Midgard and unite its countries, he sighed. That would be an easy task but given the time Odin has given him it would be difficult. He could do it in two years, or a year and a half but a year flat? He better get started in learning about their culture and politics right this day. And it has nothing to do with wanting to see Darcy, no –nothing to do about that at all. He doesn’t want to see her and stare at her blue eyes, and make her laugh. He stopped on his tracks, closing his eyes tight and running a finger through his brows. ‘The Mad Titan is coming, there’s not time for acting like a love sick fool over an extremely gorgeous and intelligent-“He scowled at his own thoughts, ‘Can’t you think of her without complimenting her in your mind?’ An image of Darcy popped out of his head, wearing a shy smile and all he can think about is her lips. Yeah –no, he can’t. “Oh, Gods.” He muttered to his self.

“Is there anything wrong, Loki?”

He almost jumped out of his skin upon hearing the All-father’s voice. He hurriedly turned around and bow, “Not at all.”

“Well, you sounded like you were in distress.” The older man pointed out. He had no maiden nor guard with him which was a rare occurrence. “Now tell me, what is it that’s bothering you?”

“It is the unification of the Midgardian countries,” that wasn’t really a lie. “A year, don’t you think it is too short?”

“I’m aware that it is,” Odin told him. “But we have to be prepared for whatever will come and when. Being prepared ahead of time is necessary in war. I am placing my complete trust in you and I know you won’t disappoint.”

“I shall try my best,” he said regally.

“On to different matter,” Odin said with a smile. “What is it that’s really bothering you?”

At this point, Loki knows that there’s no covering it up now. “It is…”he hesitated but then continued. “The Lady Darcy.”

“What about her?”

“She’s…”he paused looking for the right word. “…young.”

“That she is,” his father agreed. “Yet, she has potential in her.”

“She would be easily fooled,” he argued. “Fury would, he certainly would-“

“That’s why you would be there for her,” Odin told him.

He was taken aback by what his father said, and all he could give him was a nod. Of course he would be there for her, he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her.

 

_Present day..,_

His calm composure is the exact opposite of the seething rage that is boiling at the pit of his stomach. His mind is racing, thinking about all the possible things he could do to Nicholas Fury. He’s pushing those unpleasant thoughts for the time being, he has to take Darcy to a safe place. “I am Loki,” it pains him to introduce himself once more. “I am a friend.”

Her brows creased, clearly she’s trying to remember him.

He’s praying that she would, but it’s already proven that she won’t. “I hope you won’t be offended by my honesty, but the doctors here have done all they can, they simply can’t cure you.”

She snort and could only smile bitterly. “I had the feeling, they said it’s only going to get worse.”

“Indeed,” he grabbed his coat. Cocking his head to the side as he stare at her, “What would you say about getting out of here?”

“I don’t remember you,” he expected that from her but it didn’t stopped the stinging sensation that spread through his chest.

He reached for his phone –the same phone she gave him years ago. “Then, I guess you’re just going to have to take a leap of faith.”

She paused for a second, considering his words. Then shrugged, this won’t be her first time trusting a complete stranger. And it’s likely she would forget whatever morbid thing he would do to her, isn’t that a depressing thought? Though the man doesn’t seem like the rape-y type, he’s too put together and he has this strange look on his faith –almost pained. She got up from the bed and reached for her clothes as she walk to the bathroom. After getting dressed, the guy –Loki, was leaning on one of the walls with a phone in his hand.

He looked up at her, expression showing determination. “I called a few friends,” he informed her as he hand her his phone. “You won’t remember them either but they could help you.” She took the phone from him, “That would give you an idea of who I am.”

She stare at the phone, his wallpaper is a picture of them smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be the last chapter for this part of the series. Thank you for those who read the story, left kudos and comments.


End file.
